Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal! Divine World!
by RedSniperTail
Summary: Four separate worlds. Each with their own mysterious meaning. But each brought together by one card. New bonds are formed,conflicts separate the once closest of friends,and one card decides the fate of the entire world. Watch as are hero's combat this new evil,while trying to save their world from the brink of destruction. OC X Rio OC X Quattro
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting a Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal story soon and I'm gonna be taking oc's! They won't be just one-shot characters,I'm gonna have them through the whole story,even the World Duel I'm gonna put a list down below of what I need from your oc's.I'm also accepting up to 5 oc's,so I'll either take the first five or the 5 I like the I'm putting the list down below of what I need from your oc's.(Also,chapters will not be posted as often with High school and all.)

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:(Your character doesn't have to have any relation with any of the characters,though I would prefer if they that's up to you.)

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Type of Deck:(I would also prefer if you put a list of your deck cause I have a very bad memory, can also add a few made up cards if you want to,they just can't be overpowered.)

Any Extra information:(Any extra things you want me to know about your oc' any special powers your oc has that I'll show later in the story,or what type of xyz monsters they use.I probably implied that when I wanted to know what type of deck you use,lol.)Also,I would like if you could also put how they get along with other characters from the show.

I'll leave my oc's information in the bottom since I'm also using my own oc.

Name:Jake Tenjo

Age:16

Appearance:He has short black hair that reaches just above his also has sea blue 's usually seen wearing a black t-shirt with a dragon designed that he made usually wears a black zipped up also wears a pair of black jeans along with a pair of black sneakers.

Personality:He's usually calm and quiet when he's by himself or with his brother' doesn't tend to smile often or even have an interested when he's dueling,he feels a bit more happy and energetic unless he is number also doesn't connect well with his father,just like his brother.

Bio:Jake had started dueling at a young age just like his brother started off using a pre-built deck,until he started building a deck of his often would duel with Kite for fun when they were alone,but then they would have to take their dueling seriously if they were ever training as Jake started to get older,they spent less of their time dueling for fun and more of their time training or dueling .Faker had Jake attend Heartland Academy under the fake name Jake Lancer,as to not draw any attention to their hunts for numbers at his school,while Kite hunts for numbers all around the every now and then,Jake questions if what's he's doing is right,even if it meant keeping Hart safe as a result.

Likes:Spending time with Hart,and taking walks to clear his head.

Dislikes:His father on occasions,and his time being wasted if he's searching for numbers and not getting any.

Type of Deck:Jake uses a mix of dragons and a few photon monsters his brother gave him,along with a Second Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Extra Information:There's one card Jake always counts on that other than his number monster which is Divine Dragon(which is a made up card of my oc's.)He counts on his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to help him in a often when he uses Dark Rebellion,his eyes turn a dark shade of can also communicate with his monsters,which he usually does when he's alone and not around other people.

That's all for my oc,so anyways,in the first list is all I need from your then,RedSniperTail Signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Take him out with Dark Treason Blast!"The large dragon fired a blast of energy towards the other duelist,creating a huge explosion.

Bronk:0

?:Winner!

"Bronk!"

"I've never seen a dueling style so violent before…"

"Now you know what happens when you waste my time with that poor excuse you call dueling!"

A few hours earlier…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The blaring alarm clock woke the sleeping teen out of his tired blue eyes slowly peered open,squinting a bit so they could adjust to the bright light that was shining right in his eyes.'Either the sun is burning as bright as it can or that light is coming from-'

"G-Good Morning M-M-Master Jake!"

"Orbital 7…"The teen growled under his breath.

"Y-Yes?"The robot responded,but was soon flung across the room and out the open door.

"Never...shine...a flashlight...in my eyes...again."Jake yawned as he flung himself off his bed."What did you have to wake me up so early for anyway?"Jake asked as he put on his usual attire. 

"Y-Your father requests that you see him immediately…"Orbital 7 let out a few beeps as a few sparks flew out of him.

'Oh great,father of the year finally wants to see one of his shocking…'Jake thought with an eye roll as he walked out his room,and past the sparking a few minutes of walking in the halls past several scientists,Jake had finally arrived in his fathers lab.

"You needed to see me Faker?"Jake asked.

"Please son,do call me me by name makes me feel like I've done something wrong as a parent."The scientist said with a small chuckle,earning a small growl out of Jake.

"Cut the act Faker,because I know you didn't call me here just to chat."Jake said with annoyance laced in his voice.

"Wise child,aren't you? To keep it short and sweet,I need you to attend Heartland Academy."After hearing that,Jake raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought you had a grudge against him."Jake said with a small confused look,making his Father ball up his fist.

"I do,but according to Orbital 7,that place has a high chance of a lot of students carrying number monsters.I've already signed up you and your brother."Faker said as he un-balled his fist and laid back against his chair.

"Anything else you need?"Jake asked him.

"Yes,as a matter of fact."Faker had tossed a card toward Jake,who caught it with ease."That's just a little something to ensure that you won't fail I understood?"

Jake was silent before he finally answered."Understood father."Was all he said before he walked out the lab.

About and hour or two later…

"Come on Kite,it's not gonna kill you to at least put a smile on your face."

"Faker forced me to go to this school,he didn't say I have to do anything else except go to this school to collect numbers."

"Why don't you say that a bit louder.I don't think everyone heard you."

"You're asking to get slugged,aren't you?"Kite growled under his breath at his younger brother.

"Hey,I'm just saying it won't kill you to at least look like you're interested."Jake said with an eye roll.

"One more word and it will be the end of you."The blond teen growled.

Scene change…

"Students,if you'll all turn your attention to the front of the class…"The teacher, ,gestured toward the front of the class where Jake and Kite were standing."I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Kite and Jake Lancer!"There were a few murmurs and mumbles among the group of students,getting no reaction out of either of the two,who soon sat down as the teacher continued on with his lesson.

Scene Change…

When the bell rang for lunch,the students exited out as fast as a bullet,except for Jake and Kite who exited they were outside,the two sat down underneath a shady tree.

"So Kite,you see any potential number users in the class?"Jake asked as he rested his head on his bag.

"Not even a single 's like this School was a waste of our time.I don't even know why Faker bothered sending us here."Kite said with a slight sneer as he took a bite out of his was until…

"Heeeeeyyyy! New kids!"Kite and Jake turned their attention to the source of the excited voice to see a teen no older than 15 rushing towards them,only for Kite to stick his foot out in front of him,causing the teen to trip over his foot,making him tumble straight into the tree.

Jake shot a glare towards Kite,who only shrugged it off.

"Hey you with the blonde hair! What's the big idea tripping my friend like that!?"Kite turned to the source of the other voice,the source being a very annoyed looking teen who looked to be around about 17 years old with a very angry expression all over his face.

"And who might you be exactly?"Kite asked calmly,paying no mind to the fact it was just pissing the teen off even more.

"My name is Bronk Stones! And I don't appreciate you hurting my friend!"Bronk said,clenching his fist tightly,only for it to be grabbed by a blue haired teen who went by the name of Caswell Francis.

"Bronk,relax! I'm sure it was just an accident! There's no need to get so worked up about it!"Caswell tried to reassure his friend but it seemed pretty Bronk,if you ever messed with one of his friends,you're just asking for trouble.

"Regardless if it was an accident,you don't mess with my friends! Now you are going to apologize to him right now!"When Bronk had grabbed Kites shoulder,that's when he felt a sudden hand grab his other person just happened to be Jake.

"Listen to me you pick a fight with my brother,you're picking a fight with and me are gonna duel after school so you know what happens when you get on my bad side."It was for a split second that Jake's eyes flashed a dark purple color,but Bronk only shrugged it off and yanked his hand out of Jake's grasp.

"Fine! I'll take you on after school! Let's go Caswell!"Bronk grabbed Caswell,and the spiky haired teen who Kite tripped into a tree and walked away from both Kite and Jake.

"What were you saying about me picking fights?"Kite smirked.

"Oh shut up."

After school…

Both Jake and Bronk were setting up their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers."Remember,under no circumstances are you to pull out Galaxy-Eyes unless the opponent has a number monster,you got it?"Kite warned his younger brother.

"Yea,yea,I got it.I'm gonna have this Duel finished in a matter of 1 turn."Jake said as he strapped on his duel disk.

"Duel Disk set!"They both yelled as they activated their duel disks.

"Duel Gazer set!"

'AR-Vision Link Established.'

"Duel!"

Bronk:4000 5 cards in hand.

Jake:4000 5 cards in hand.

"I'll make the first move!"Bronk declared as he drew his next card.

Bronk:6 cards in hand.

"First I'll play the spell card known as Iron Shock Wave! Simply by discarding one machine type from my hand,you get slammed with it's attack points! So I'm sending Red Gadget to my graveyard,slamming you with 1100 points of damage!"Bronk placed the monster in his graveyard,the spell card releasing a violent shock wave towards Jake,who seemed unaffected by the blast.

Jake:2900

"Then I'll use the power of my Double Summon spell card! For this turn,I can summon one more additional monster this turn in addition to my first summon! Now come on out! Aye-Iron!"The large mechanical dog appeared on the field,doing a few flips in the air like a toy dog would.(Lv.4 Atk.1600 Def.600)

"Now with Double Summons power,I summon Tin Goldfish in attack mode!"The metal goldfish flew onto the field and right next to Aye-Iron.(Lv.4 Atk.800 Def.2000)

"Then with Tin's special ability,I can summon another one onto the field in attack mode!"A second one flew onto the field. (Lv.4 Atk.800 Def.2000)

"3 level 4 monsters? I think Bronk is getting ready to Xyz summon!"Yuma,the spiky haired teen who Kite had tripped,commented with a big grin.

"Now I overlay my 2 Level 4 Tin Goldfish and my Level 4 Aye-Iron in order to build the overlay network!"The three monsters disappeared into the large portal."Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Tin Archduke!"The large toy soldier appeared on the field,swinging it's large sword,creating a huge gust of wind.(Rank 4. Atk.2200 Def.1200)

"With that,I end my turn!"

Bronk:1 Card in hand

"It's my turn! Which means the start of your end! I draw!"Jake yelled as he drew his next card,his lips turning into a smirk as he saw what he drew.'Well,looks like I was right when I said I'd have this finished in one turn.'He thought."I summon Dark Rebellion Soldier in attack mode!"A knight in armor as dark as the knight appeared on the field,spinning it's sword around a few times.(Lv.4 Atk.1600 Def.900)

"Really,that's all you got? I was expecting more from you."Bronk said with a smug look.

"Well then,you should let me finish my turn."Jake said calmly."If Dark Rebellion Soldier is used for the Xyz summon of a rank four Xyz monster,he counts as 2 overlay units!"

Bronk's eyes grew wide with shock."2 overlay units?!"He said in shock.

"That's right! I overlay 2 Dark Rebellion Soldiers in order to build the overlay network!"Jake's monster split into two halves,the two soon disappearing into the overlay then,a sudden bright flash had illuminated the field."Your body as dark as night itself,stretch your wings in a burst of dark lightning! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"The large dark dragon flew out of the portal,landing right beside Jake with a loud roar.(Rank 4. Atk.2500 Def.2000)

That was when Jake's eyes took on that dark purple color bronk had saw before."S-So what? Even if you destroy my monster,I'll still have plenty of points left!"Bronk said confidently,even though his hand was shaking a bit.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's special ability! By detaching one overlay unit,Tin Archduke loses half his attack points and Dark Rebellion gains that half! Go,Treason Discharge!"Dark Rebellion released a shockwave of energy towards Archduke,draining its power.

Tin Archduke:1100

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon:3600

"Why use it once when I can go again! Go,Treason Discharge!"Dark Rebellion let out yet another shockwave of energy,zapping more of Tin's energy.

Tin Archduke:550

Dark Rebellion:4150

"4-4150?!"Bronk stuttered,unable to stop his shaking.

"Dark Rebellion! Destroy Tin Archduke with Dark Treason Blast!"Dark Rebellion released a burst of Dark energy towards Tin Archduke,destroying him completely,the force of the impact sending Bronk flying.

Bronk:4000-3600=400

"Bronk! Are you okay?!"Yuma asked in worry as he tried to walk towards Bronk,only for Bronk to hold his hand out to stop him.

"No...I'm fine.I can still keep going..."Bronk's voice was strained as he stood up off the ground.

"Bronk…"Yuma's other friend,Tori Meadow's,muttered in worried.

"I activate the Quick-Play spell card,Soul Discharge!"Jake yelled as he slapped his card onto his duel disk."When I successfully deal more than 2000 points of damage during battle,Dark Rebellion gets a second attack but with half his attack points!"Yuma,Bronk and Tori gasped in shock.

Dark Rebellion:2075

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Take him out with Dark Treason Blast!"The large dragon fired a blast of energy towards the other duelist,creating a huge explosion.

Bronk:400-2075=0

Jake:Winner!

Bronk landed on the ground with a harsh thud as he let out a loud yell in pain.

"Bronk!"Yuma yelled in worry.

"I've never seen a dueling style so violent…"A blue spirit,who went by the name of Astral,floated out of Yuma's pendant,who's eyes were wide with shock.

" 's go,we're out of here."Jake said as he and his brother began to walk away,only to be stopped by Yuma.

"Wait! Just who are you two?!"Yuma half-yelled at both of two remained silent for a moment,before Kite finally spoke up.

"All I can say is...next time we meet,you won't get off so easy."Was all he said before he and Jake started to walk away again.

Yuma's fist clenched tightly closed as he let out a loud yell towards the sky.

Elsewhere,on top of a building,a looming shadowy figure watched Jake and Kite as they walked back home.'So those are Faker's kids huh? Hn,even more reason not to trust either of them.'The figure thought,before disappearing back into the shadow's.

So that was the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also,forgive me for any spelling errors,my computers a pain sometimes! Until Next Time,RedSniperTail Signing Out!


	3. Chapter 3(Part 1)

The only sound that could be heard coming from the room was loud source you may ask? That's an easy answer. The source of the noise is coming from Yuma Tsukumo and Sakuya Yuki.

Sakuya Yuki was a 16 year old duelist who stood at a height of 5' is fair skinned and has back length brown and blonde mixed hair and blue eyes. Her usual outfit consists of a navy blue sleeveless tank top with a red and blue sports jacket with tan jeans and black love for dueling started when she was at a young she had moved away from her old town,she moved to Heartland City,right next door to the clumsy duelist Yuma Tsukumo.

Her daily morning routine consisted of waking up,racing Yuma to school,beating his butt in a duel,then heading home for little did she know,today was gonna be a bit different than usual.

On their way to school,Sakuya seemed to be staring off into space while Yuma rambled on to Astral,which Sakuya found very funny and a bit was,until Sakuya's Duel Gazer started to beep,grabbing Yuma's attention."Huh? Who's texting you this early in the morning?"Yuma peered over her shoulder,trying to read the message,only to get shoved away by Sakuya.

"Would you quit being so nosey?"She said with a bit of annoyance in her looked back to her Duel Gazer and silently read it to herself.

To-Sakuya

From-Unknown Number.

'I've been watching you for quite a while .If you wish to know more,meet me on the bridge at 10:00 P.M. tonight. I'll be waiting for you patiently...hehehe…'

Needless to say Sakuya was more than creeped out.'Well...that's a sure fire way to get me creeped out in the morning.'What brought her back to reality was when Yuma started to peer over her shoulder even more.

"Come on! I wanna see!"The nosy boy kept bouncing up and down,trying to read her text message,only to once again get shoved away by Sakuya.

"Would you mind your own buisness you clumsy dork!"

By the time they had arrived at school,Sakuya had kept looking around,searching for any signs of possible suspicion."Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid Sakuya? It was just one text message."Yuma tried to reassure Sakuya,but to no avail.

"Oh yes,because it's perfectly normal to receive a mysterious message from some complete stranger."Sakuya said sarcastically,until she noticed something odd."Hey Yuma,have you noticed something out of the ordinary?"Yuma looked around,and he did notice something wasn't a single student in sight!

"Actually, isn't a single kid in place is like a ghost town!"Yuma half-yelled,his voice a distant was then lost in thought again,until she and Yuma had bumped straight into two people,the four of them falling flat onto their butts.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"The four of them yelled at the same and Sakuya rubbed their heads,looking up to study the features of the two they had just bumped first one was tall and muscular with tan skin and large lips and a green second one was around Yuma's height,with tan skin and black spiky hair sticking up.

Sakuya gave a small bow as an apology."I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"She said rather quickly,getting a small sweatdrop out of the two teens.

"Ummm...it's fine,neither were we."The shorter teen said with a small smile,extending his hand towards her,which she happily accepted."Name's Alito,by the way."

"No problem,name's Sakuya by the way."

"Name's Girag."The taller of the three said with a small wave.

"Name's Yuma Tsukumo! And I like to feel the flow!"Yuma yelled while jumping into the air,only to fall flat onto his back.

"Feel the flow?"Alito questioned.

"That's just his signature catch phrase when he's usually only says it when he's dueling in a tight pinch."Sakuya said with a small sigh.

"Nah,it's cool.I kinda like The Flow huh? I think I might try that sometime."Alito said with a small laugh."Anyways,me and Girag just started this from the looks of it,it seems pretty...empty."

Yuma and Sakuya chuckled a bit."Yea,we were just talking about that.I think it has something to do with one of the students having lice in their hair so they cancelled school for today."Yuma said it like it was nothing,getting a sweatdrop out of Girag,Alito and Sakuya."What?"

"Yuma,I swear if our heads start itching,I'm gonna pulverize you."Sakuya said as she,Yuma,Alito and Girag proceeded to chat for the next few Yuma even offered to let them both eat over at his house for dinner,which they happily Tsukumo was Yuma's her being old and short,she can kick your butt in an learned that the hard way more than Tsukumo was Yuma's older redhead was a journalist and she often is angered someone steals a scoop that she was supposed to often gets angry with Yuma when she finds out that he's been dueling when she told him not ,they were pretty angry when they wanted to be.

After dinner was over,Girag and Alito thanking Haru,they all went up to Yuma's room,which was full of a bunch of ancient treasures that he received from his father."Whoa! These treasure's are so cool Yuma!"Alito bounced all over the room so he could look at all the treasure's he saw,making Girag sigh.

"Sorry about that just gets...excited when he meets new people."Girag said as Alito plopped himself into Yuma's hammock.

"Man,your place is the absolute best Yuma!"Alito said with a large smile on his face.

"Aw,shucks! It's just that you guys are the best house guests ever! Hey,I know how to pass the time! How about a duel?"Yuma suggested with a large grin on his face,receiving a whack on the back of the head from Sakuya."Ow! What was that for?!"Yuma whined.

"You know darn well what the was for! Do you have to go challenging every person you meet to a duel?"Honestly,Yuma was a bit too much sometimes when it came to stuff like wonder his sister didn't want him dueling anymore.

"Oh it's no trouble at all and Girag would be up for a ,since there's four of us,how about we all have a tag duel?"Alito suggested.

"Aw sweet! A tag duel! Let's get going!"Yuma was in such as rush,that he ended up tripping and tumbling down the stairs.

"He's very clumsy isn't he?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Scene change…

The four took a few minutes to get their duel disks and decks set up."Yuma,please try not to hold me back in this duel."Sakuya said with a sigh.

"Hey! What do you mean 'try not to hold you back'?"Yuma asked with an offended tone.

"Don't even ask me to explain."

"Duel Disk,Activate!"All four duelists activated their duel disks.

"Duel Gazers Set!"

'AR Vision-Link Established.'

"Duel!"

Girag:4000

Alito:4000

Yuma:4000

Sakuya:4000

All Cards in hand:5

"I'll take the first move! Draw!"Alito declared,drawing his sixth card.

Alito:6 cards in hand.

"I'll start by summoning Battlin' Boxer Switch Hitter in attack mode!"The boxer appeared on the field,swinging it's fist a few times before taking an offensive stance.(Lv.4 Atk.1500 Def.1000)

"Then I slap two cards facedown and hand it over to you Sakuya!"Alito said as two cards materialized in front of him.

Alito:3 cards in hand.

"Alright! I draw!"Sakuya declared,drawing her sixth card.

Sakuya:6 cards in hand.

Sakuya looked over her hand,a smirk making its way onto her face."I'm starting off with a bang by playing the spell card known as Polymerization!"Sakuya said as she slapped the card onto her duel disk,a portal opening up in front of her."I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Shadow Mist!"Both monsters disappeared into the portal."I fusion summon Elemental Hero Escuridao!"The dark warrior appeared on the field,swinging both it's dark swords in air.(Lv.8 Atk.2500 Def.2000)

"Then,for every Hero monster in my graveyard,he gains a power bonus of 100!"Escuridao dark blades gave off a purple glow.(Atk.2700)

"E-Hero Escuridao! Take down Battlin' Boxer Switch Hitter with Dark Blade Destruction!"Escuridao charged toward Switch Hitter,his blades slashing straight through him,destroying him completely,the force of the blast sending Alito flying back.

Alito:2800

"Not bad Sakuya! But thanks to you destroying my Battlin' Boxer,I can now activate the Tap Out trap card!"Alito yelled as he jumped back onto his feat,his trap flipping face up."When you destroy a Battlin' Boxer on my field,I'm allowed to summon another one straight from my hand so long as the monster I bring out has an equal level to the one that was destroyed! Appear! Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw!"The muscular green boxer emerged on the field,slamming its fist together.(Lv.4 Atk.2000 Def.0)

"Too bad for you Alito! The fun doesn't stop there! I play the Quick-Play Spell Card Mask Change!"Sakuya slapped the card onto her duel disk,a portal opening in front of Escuridao."With this! Simply by sending a Hero monster to the graveyard,I can bust out a Masked Hero from my Extra Deck so long as it has the same attribute!"Escuridao disappeared into the portal,only for it to once again re-open."Appear! Masked Hero Anki!"The dark warrior emerged onto the field,it's dark armor giving off a shiny glow.(Lv.8 Atk.2800 Def.1200)

"And since it's still the battle phase,Masked Hero Anki! Slip through his defense and attack him directly!"Alito had a look of confusion on his face."I see you're confused so let me explain! See,in exchange for cutting the damage in half,Anki can attack your life points directly! Go! Dark cloud Shroud!"A fog of black clouds surrounded Alito,draining his life points even more.

Alito:1400

'Yikes,this Sakuya girl is no 's taken down more than half of Alito's life points in a single turn.'Girag thought with a slight gulp,but was still ready for all,a warrior never stands down despite the challenge.

Elsewhere,on the top of a high building…

Red eyes peered down below at the duel going red eyes belonged to 16 year old,Kai Stekel' dark blue hair falls over to his left side,and a small length of falling to the right of his left eye by his wears a black jumper with a white overcoat with blue jeans and white of the time,he is seen wearing a blue scarf around his neck that had belonged to his older brother,who's current whereabouts were also wears a pendent in the shape of a rain drop.

He breathed in as the duel continued to go on,standing up about half way through the duel when Yuma had brought out his signature card,Number 39:Utopia.'Hn,looks like Faker was right when he said a high energy source had been detected.'A faint smirk made it's way onto his face."Time to go hunting."

"Ya know,some people find it weird to talk to themselves on an empty rooftop."

Kai turned to the source of the sudden voice,recognizing it to be Reginald known as Shark,a water duelist just as Kai was.

"My my,what is the great water duelist Shark doing all the way up here?"Kai asked with a slight snicker.

"Don't play dumb with 're after Yuma's number aren't you? Don't even think of trying to lie to me!"Shark let out a low growl towards Kai as a sign that he wasn't messing around.

"If you want that answer…"Kai stopped mid-sentence and jumped over to the building right next to the one they were standing on."You'll have to catch me first!"Shark let out an even louder growl,following straight after Kai.

"Don't even try to pull a fast one on me you sneak!"Shark shouted at Kai,who was doing surprisingly well at keeping ahead of him.

During the duel,Yuma swore he heard someone was also pretty sure he knew who that voice turned his head,only to see Shark chasing after some complete on instinct,Yuma deactivated his duel disk,running straight off into the direction where Shark was running,to the confusion of Girag,Alito,and curiosity got the better of them all,so they all followed after him.

Astral had teleported out of Yuma's Emperor Key."Yuma? Why are you following after Shark?"Astral asked in knew Shark was Yuma's friend,but he doesn't understand why he would follow him while he was chasing a stranger.

"If Shark's chasing some complete stranger,then there must be trouble!"That was all Yuma said as he picked up his pace,almost completely leaving the others behind.

"Doesn't he know how to take a break every now and then?"Girag breathed in heavily as he tried to get the air back in his lungs from running so much.

"Yuma doesn't know the meaning of taking a break."Sakuya said with a sigh,her breathing also becoming heavy.

Yuma,Shark,and Kai came to a halt once they got to the docks."Well,well,look who's got nowhere else to run now Kai!"Shark said as he pointed a finger towards him.

"Whoa! You know this guy Shark?!"Yuma asked as he flailed his arms around.

" name is Kai Stekel' has it that he is very skilled at using a water deck."Shark said as he pulled out his Duel Disk and strapped it to his arm."But I'm taking him on for a different reason! Get ready now Stekel's!"Kai pulled out his duel disk,strapping it onto his arm.

"Fine accepted!"

"Duel Disk set!"Kai and Shark both activated their duel disks.

"Duel Gazer set!"Yuma,Girag,Alito and Sakuya all activated their Duel Gazers as the duel had begun.

AR Vision-Link Established!

"Duel!"

Kai:4000 5 cards in hand.

Shark:4000 5 cards in hand.

"I'll take the first move! Draw!"Kai declared as he drew his sixth card.

Kai:6 cards in hand

"First I summon Silent Shark in attack mode!"A large splash was made as the shark had surfaced onto the field,circling around Kai protectively.(Lv.4 Atk.1600 Def.1000)

"And Silent Shark has a special ability! When he's summoned,I can bust out another fish straight from my deck,so long as it's the same level and it's attack points are lower or equal to Silent Shark's power!"A card popped out from out of Kai's deck."Play your melodious tune,Silent Mermaid!"The Mermaid appeared out of the ground,singing a gentle song as it did.(Lv.4 Atk.1400 Def.700)

"And when Silent Shark is used for the Xyz Summon of a water monster,he counts as two overlay units! I build the overlay network with 2 level 4 Silent Shark's and Level 4 Silent Mermaid!"The monsters disappeared into the portal,a burst of energy flowing out through it."Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Silent Honours Shark Night!"A knight covered in a black armor,his face a mix of vicious shark and a fish's face,it's eyes being a dark shade of red,along with a long red spear in his hand,its overlay units spinning around him.(Rank 4 Atk.2800 Def.1500)

"Yike's! He Xyz summoned a monster with 2800 attack points on his very first turn!"Alito said with surprise in his voice.

"Don't worry about always pulls back from behind and makes a comeback got this Shark!"Yuma cheered,jumping up and down while cheering.

"Friend of yours?"Kai asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut it!"Shark growled.

"Anyways,back on per turn,Silent Honour can use his special ability! I can attach one monster from my hand to him as an overlay unit!"One of the card's in Kai's hand started to glow,soon flying towards silent Honour and turning into an overlay unit.

Shark Knight:4 Overlay Units

"But what use would adding an overlay unit be if it means you lose a monster in your doesn't make any sense."Yuma said as he rubbed his head in confusion.

"Unless it's possible that his monster requires overlay units to use it's what is it?"Sakuya scratched her head in thought as she tried to think about the monster's ability.

"I throw one card facedown and end my turn."Kai said as the card materialized in front of him.

"It's my draw! Here I go!"Shark said as he drew his sixth card.

Shark:6 cards in hand.

"I'll first summon Shark Supporter in attack mode!"A large shark carrying a crate on it's back,splashed onto the field.(Lv.3 Atk.1000 Def.500)

"When Shark supporter is summoned,I can special summon another level 3 fish monster straight from my hand! Come on out,Big Jaws!"The creature swam next to Shark Supporter,snapping it's large mouth.(Lv.3 Atk.1800 Def.1000)

"I now overlay Level 3 Big Jaws and Shark Supporter!"The two monsters disappeared into the overlay network."Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Black Ray Lancer!"The large warrior emerged onto the field,spinning around its spear a few times before gripping it tightly.(Rank 3 Atk.2100 Def.600)

"I now activate Black Ray Lancers special ability! Once per turn by detaching an overlay unit,your monster loses its special ability!"Black Ray Lancer absorbed one of its overlay units into the tip of it's spear and fired a bolt of electricity toward Silent Honour,draining it of it's power.

"I now activate the Spell Card! Power Stream!"Shark yelled as he slapped the card onto his duel disk."If I banish Big Jaw's from my graveyard,Black Ray Lancer gains Big Jaw's attack points!"A bright yellow light surrounded Lancer,boosting its power.

Black Ray Lancer:Atk.3900

"Black Ray Lancer! Take out Shark Knight with Shimmering Spear Blast!"Black Ray Lancer threw his spear towards Shark Knight,creating a huge explosion upon impact.

"Oh yeah! Not only did Shark take out his monster,he took out a huge chunk of his life points! Yahoo!"Yuma cheered once again,jumping up and down in the air along with Girag and Alito.

"Wait...something's not right closer you guys."Sakuya pointed to dust cloud that was clearing in front of Kai,only to see his monster was still there without overlay units,and his life points weren't scratched.

Kai:4000

"Hey! What gives?! Silent Honour should have been destroyed!"Shark yelled at Kai,who seemed unphased.

"Silent Honour has a special he's destroyed while he has overlay units,he resurrects back to the field."Kai explained."And to explain why I took no damage,that's simply because of the trap card,Damage Gateway!"The once facedown card flipped faceup with a white glow.

"See,with this card,I can negate any battle damage this turn! Also,for every 100 points of damage I would have taken,this card gains a damage counter,which I'll explain about later!"

Damage Counters:11

"Silent Honour also has another effect! When he's resurrected from the graveyard,I gain back life points equal to half of Shark Knight's points!"A rain of sparkles came down over Kai,boosting his life points.

Kai:5400

"Wait...so long as Kai add's an overlay unit on that thing,and if Shark destroys it,Kai gains back more life guy is gonna be tough to beat."Yuma said with worry,only for his attention to be grabbed by some kind of weird sense he got.

"Give up yet Shark?"Kai asked as he folded his arm over his chest.

"Ha! You wish I was Stekel's! I throw two cards facedown and end my turn!"The two cards materialized in front of Shark.

Shark:2 Cards in hand.

"Yikes,Shark looks like he's in a tough do you think Yuma?"Alito asked,turning around only to see that Yuma was gone."Huh? But he was right here just a minute ago…"Alito made sure Sakuya and Girag weren't looking before he ran off in search of Yuma.

Elsewhere in town…

Some weird sense was bothering Yuma while he was running.'I don't know why but whatever this feeling is,it's getting closer and closer.I just have to know what it is!'Yuma thought as he sped up his running.

'Observation Number 12:Yuma will act upon instinct without any knowledge of what's to come.'Astral noted as he watched Yuma run through the dark alley way.

Once they were all in the clearing of the alley,they saw a duel going seemed pretty one sided.

?:4000

Player 1:900

?'s field:Red Dragon Archfiend Lv.8 Atk.4000(Originally 3000) Def.2500

Player 1's field:Number 10:Illumiknight Atk.2400 Def.2400

"Red Dragon Archfiend! Take out Illumiknight with Absolute Powerforce!"Red Dragon Archfiend released a large blast of fire towards Number 10,destroying it completely once it was engulfed by the flame,sending the duelist flying.

Player 1:0

?:Winner!

"And now to take that Number…"The mysterious person extended his hand out,a fiendish looking red hand which swiped the number away from the passed out duelist.

"Whoa...he just took that guy's number…"Yuma muttered in closer look,the winner looked to be a teen around Yuma's had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes with some of his hair covering his also wore a pair of glasses that gave off a slight wore a dark green shirt with a brown wore a black pair of jeans with a matching pair of shoes.

"I see I have an audience…"The teen said without turning to Alito and Yuma."May I help you two with something?"

"Yeah! Just what do you think you're doing with that card?!"Yuma shouted,not even trying to keep his voice lower than normal due to his shock.

"I believe I won it fair and it have some value to you?"He asked with a smirk.

"That's none of your concern! The point is I need that card!"Yuma clenched his fist tightly.

The teen rubbed his chin in thought."Alright,I suppose I should introduce name is Hunter,and me and my Synchro's can't be beaten."

Yuma raised an eyebrow in curiosity."Synchro's?"

"Oh wait,me and Girag heard about those type of monsters."Alito spoke up."It's where you take the level of two monsters and combine them to create an even more powerful monster."He explained.

"So that dragon you had on the field…"Yuma started.

"Was one of my Synchro's."Hunter finished.

"Whatever it is,it doesn't scare me! Hunter,I challenge you to a duel! If I win,you give me that Number Card!"Yuma demanded.

"Alright,and if I win,I keep the number and I get a Number of your's!"

"Challenge accepted!"Yuma yelled.

"Yuma! Think rationally about this. Seeing how that duel turned out,I suggest you be careful!"Astral warned him.

"Don't worry! I am so feeling the flow!"Yuma shouted as he tossed his duel disk into the air.

"Duel Disk set!"Yuma yelled as he activated his duel activated his own duel disk,the duel disk looking similar to a dragon's fang.

"Duel Gazer set!"Yuma activated his duel gazer,Hunter's duel gazer being a red tatoo over his eye which looked similar to that of a dragon's mouth surrounding his eye.

AR VisionLink Established!

"Duel!"

Hunter:4000

Yuma:4000

Both have 5 cards in hand.

"I'll take the first move! I draw!"Hunter said as he drew his sixth card."To get it started,I play the Spell Card known as Synchro Star Solution!"Hunter yelled as he slapped the card onto his duel disk."This spell allows me to use one Tuner in my hand as two monster for a Synchro summon! In exchange for doing this,I can't summon any more monsters this turn!"Hunter explained,while Yuma and Alito had a look of shock on their faces."I tune two level 4 Debris Dragon from my hand!"Three green rings had formed in the sky,outlining the tuner monster."Let your shining bright light illuminate the darkest darkness! I synchro summon you! Stardust Dragon!"The mighty dragon emerged from bright light created by the three green rings,letting out a fierce roar as it spread it's large white wings.(Lv.8 Atk.2500 Def.2000)

"Whoa! He busted out a synchro on his very first turn! He means trouble…"Alito muttered in worry.

"I throw down one facedown and end my turn! Try and make a move if you can Yuma!"Hunter declared as the card materialized in front of him.

Hunter:3 cards in hand.

Yuma's face was filled with nothing but worry.'Oh man...what am I supposed to do against that beast?'He thought as his hand started to tremble.

"Do not panic Yuma."Astral said with no emotion in his voice."You have overcome much worse than this."Yuma thought for a moment,before giving a strong nod.

"You're right Astral! Get ready Hunter! I am so feeling the flow! Draw!"

And that concludes the first part of this chapter! I'll conclude the duel in the next chapter! Also,just so you know,Hunter is an oc of my own I've introduced three oc's so ,Kai,and Hunter! Also,leave a review if you enjoyed it and pm me if there's anything you wanna know about Hunter! Until then,RedSniperTail Signing out! (Also,I know I've said this a billion times but forgive any spelling errors.I have no idea what's wrong with my laptop. XP)


	4. Chapter 3(Part 2)

Last time on Yugioh Zexal!

"You're right Astral! Get Ready Hunter! I Draw!"Yuma declared as he drew his next card.

Yuma:6 cards in hand.

"First I play the Spell Card Stop Attack! With this Spell,your dragon is gonna take a knee because this card forces Stardust into defense mode!"The card let out a bright light,forcing Stardust onto his knee as he was forced into defense mode.

Stardust Dragon-Def:2000

"I now summon Zubaba Knight in attack mode!"The small but muscular knight with two sharp daggers appeared on the battlefield with a battle cry of,"ZUBABA KNIGHT!"(Lv.3 Atk.1600 Def.900)

"And what do you hope to accomplish with that little Knight?"Hunter asked with a faint smirk.

"I'll show you! Zubaba Knight! Attack Stardust Dragon!"Zubaba charged toward Stardust,preparing it's daggers to slice through him.

"In case you're bad at math,your Zubaba Knight only has 1600 attack points,while my Stardust has 2000 defense 're basically dealing yourself damage."Hunter said,until he noticed something different about Yuma's facial looked pretty confident.

"I activate Zubaba Knights special ability! When he attacks a monster in face-up defense mode,that monster is automatically destroyed!"Zubaba continued with it's attack,slicing straight through Stardust,destroying it completely.

"Well thought out took the effect of your spell knowing full well Zubaba Knight can destroy any monster in defense with it's special seems you put a lot of thought into this move."Astral said with a small smile crossing his features.

"I learn from the best!"Yuma said with a large smile,until he noticed something was had a large smirk on his face."What's so funny?"Yuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By destroying Stardust,you've triggered my facedown! It's called Synchro Reborn!"The once facedown trap card flipped faceup with a white glow."If you destroy a Synchro monster of mine by battle,as long as the monsters that were used to summon him are still in the graveyard,I can banish them to have Stardust come back once again! Arise! Stardust Dragon!"The large white dragon came out of the purple graveyard portal with a loud roar.(Lv.8 Atk.2500 Def.2000)

"Oh come on! I tried so hard to get rid of that thing only for it to come back?!"Yuma yelled in disbelief.

"If that's what trying your hardest is then I honestly can't say I expect better from you from this point on."Hunter said with a chuckle.

"Damn...this guy is gonna be more trouble than I expected.I throw two cards facedown and end my turn!"The two cards materialized in front of Yuma.

Yuma:2 cards in hand

'Shark...I hope you're having better luck than I am right now…'

Scene change…

"It's my turn! I draw!"Kai yelled as he drew his next card.

Kai:4 cards in hand.

"And it's time for Silent Honour's fall!"Shark interrupted,a look of confusion appearing on Kai's face.

"From my hand,I play the Quick-Play Spell Zero Degree Freeze!"When the card was played,a sudden chill blew through the air."For this turn only,all your faceup cards lose their effects!"Shark explained as the cold air froze both Silent Honour and Damage Gateway.

Shark:1 card in hand.

"So what? I don't need Shark Knight's ability this turn to take out Black Ray Lancer."Kai said,but before he could continue his move,Shark interrupted once more.

"I now play my Trap Card,Overlay Distrust!"The trap card flipped faceup in front of Shark."If you have an Xyz monster with no overlay units,it gets destroyed and you then take damage equal to it's attack points! And with Damage Gateway frozen this turn,you got nothing to absorb the damage!"The trap had frozen Shark Knight completely,destroying it,making it scatter into pieces as Kai was sent flying back from the explosion.

Kai:5400-2800=2600

"Oh yeah! You get him Shark!"Sakuya cheered.

"How did that feel Stekel's? Your ace is gone and you got nothing to protect you during my turn!"Shark was confident that he had brought down Kai's ace. But something seemed a bit off. Kai had an almost to confident smirk on his face.

"You think I've showed you my ace? I haven't even come close to being done!"Kai's hand glowed an eerie purple just as he placed a hand on one of his cards,his Duel Gazer had started to ring.'Of all times Faker chooses to interrupt my duel,he chooses to do it now.'Kai thought with a low growl as he answered the call."What do you need this time Faker?"There was a silence in the air."Ugh...fine,be right there."Kai said as he ended the call."It's your lucky day Shark! We'll continue this another time!"Kai deactivated his Duel disk and took off,much to the annoyance of Shark,who didn't give chase.

" a coward,running off before the duel is even finished."Shark muttered under his breath,until he was approached by Sakuya and Girag,which made him notice something off. He swore he heard Yuma's voice,so why wasn't he here? "Wasn't Yuma with you guys?"Shark asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Sakuya looked to her left,only to see that Yuma was gone,along with Alito. But before she could say anything,a huge explosion was heard,shaking the ground slightly.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who felt that?"Girag asked with a bit of a nervous tone.

"Something tells me that where we find the source of that explosion,we find where Yuma went."Shark ran towards the source of the explosion,followed by Girag and Sakuya.

With Hunter,Yuma and Alito…

"Red Dragon Archfiend! Destroy Yuma's Utopia and end this duel! Go Absolute Powerforce!"Red Dragon had charged up a burst of fire in his mouth and fired it's towards Utopia.

"Yuma! Your trap card!"Astral quickly reminded him,sparking something in Yuma's mind.

"Oh right! I play my facedown! Half-Unbreak!"A shield of bubble's had shielded Utopia."This trap protects Utopia from destruction,and any damage I take is now cut in half!"Even though Utopia had been protected,the blast still sent Yuma flying.

Yuma:300-250=50

"Oh no! Yuma!"Alito yelled in worry.

Yuma almost struggled to get up,but he managed to do it either way.'Damn it...I was able to shield Utopia,but I'm down to only 50 hit and I'm completely finished!'Yuma thought,his hand almost starting to shake. He had barely managed to make a dent in Hunter's life points,and the difference between their points was huge.

Hunter:2500

Yuma:50

"Yuma,do not panic."Astral said with that usual emotionless tone of his,grabbing Yuma's attention.

"Huh?"He asked,his hand stopping it's shaking.

"Even in the most darkest of times,there will always be a ray of hope to guide you through."Just as Astral spoke those words,Yuma's Extra Deck had begun to shine,Yuma pulling out the new the card had finished glowing,Yuma read to himself the name of the new card.

"Number C39:Utopia Ray…"

"Yuma...you know what to do now."Astral said with a small smirk on his face.

"Right! My turn Hunter! I…"Yuma placed two fingers on the top of his next card.'Dad...I know you're there to guide me.'Yuma thought with a small smile."Draw!"

Yuma:1 card in hand

Yuma's smile soon turned into a big grin."Hm? What are you grinning about?"Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh,I'll show you! I activate the spell from my hand! Xyz Quick Back-up!"Just as the card was played,a bright light surrounded Utopia."I can banish two monsters with the same level from my graveyard,and till the end of this turn,Utopia can use them as overlay units!"A light shined in Yuma's grave,the lights soon turning into overlay units as they floated around Utopia.

Utopia:2 overlay units.

"So what? You managed to get back two overlay units,but what use are they gonna be to Utopia?"Hunter asked,his eyebrow still raised.

"I'll show you now Hunter! Get Ready Utopia!"Yuma's hand was surrounded in a bright yellow glow."Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"Yuma and Astral yelled at the same time,as Utopia disappeared into the overlay network."By using Utopia as an overlay unit,I can create a new monster! A monster that shines a ray of hope for everyone who see's it! Appear! Number C39:Utopia Ray!"A warrior in a dark grey armor emerged onto the 's shoulder blades were gold and the number 39 on it's shoulder gave off a bright glow,along with both of it's swords.(Rank 4 Atk.2500 Def.2000 OLU:3)

"So what? You busted out a new monster,but it makes no difference! Red Dragon is still stronger than Utopia Ray!"Hunter yelled as his fist clenched.

"You say that now,but just wait and see! I'm using Utopia Ray's special ability! If I have less than 1000 life points,I can use an overlay unit! It takes 1000 attack points from Red Dragon Archfiend,and gives Ray an extra 500 for each one used! But why stop at one when I can use three! Go Utopia Ray! Overlay Charge!"All three of Ray's overlay units disappeared into it's sword,charging it's power while Archfiend's decreased.

Utopia Ray:4000 Attack Points

Red Dragon Archfiend:0 Attack Points

Hunter's eyes grew wide with surprise and shock."My dragon has no attack points now!"He yelled in disbelief.

"Go Utopia Ray! Rising Sun Chaos Slash!"Utopia combined both of its swords together to create one huge sword,which gave off a bright sliced its sword straight through Red Dragon,creating a huge explosion which sent Hunter his life points hit zero,he landed on the ground with a thud.

Hunter:0

Yuma:Winner!

"I...I did it…"Yuma's face soon had a large grin on it."Oh yeah!"He cheered."I was totally feeling the flow!"Yuma's cheering was cut short as Hunter approached him.

"I'm...really sorry Yuma. I never meant to attack you like ,Number 10 is your's."Hunter said as he placed Number 10 in Yuma's hand,along with Stardust Dragon.

"Huh? But this is your card Hunter."Yuma said with a confused look.

"I don't deserve it after what I did.A true duelist never attacks someone like that.I guess I was too blinded by power to realize that-"Hunter was cut off by Yuma placing Stardust back in his hand.

"No duelist deserves to have their card is yours to keep Hunter."Yuma smiled,a bright smile making it's way onto Hunter's face,until a sudden voice cut them off.

"We're you seriously thinking of giving me away Hunter?!"

"Alito...did you say that?"Yuma asked,only to get a head shake from Alito.

"It was me you nitwit!"A spirit version of Stardust had appeared right next to Hunter.

"Stardust! What did I tell you about calling people names?"Hunter scolded him.

"Excuse me! You have no room to talk Hunter! You were thinking of giving me away! And you're putting me on trail?!"The argument between the two continued as Alito and Yuma continued to stare at them both in shock.

"This is...new."Alito said as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yuma! Alito!"Yuma and Alito turned their attention towards Sakuya,Shark and Alito running towards them.

"Where were you two?! You had us worried sick!"Sakuya scolded them,until her attention was brought on Hunter."Huh? Who is this guy Yuma?"She asked him.

"O-Oh this is ,this is Shark,Girag,Sakuya and are all my great friends!"Yuma smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you all."Hunter gave a small bow.

"Hey Hunter! You should totally hang out with us!"Yuma said suddenly as he grabbed Hunter's arm and ran off without the others.

"I sometimes question the people you meet Hunter."Stardust said with a small sweatdrop.

"Oh shut it lizard breath."

At 10:00 P.M….

Kai had finally arrived in Faker's lab,only to see the scientist sitting in his chair."You interrupted me in the middle of an important duel Faker. You better have a damn good explanation."Kai growled at absolutely hated Faker with a passion and wanted to personally tear him limb from limb for his own personal reasons.

"Now,now...don't be testy Kai.I have someone I'd like you to ! You may now enter!"After Faker had said this,the blonde haired teen walked through the door on the opposite end of the room.

"Who is this supposed to be Faker?"Kai asked the blonde scientist.

"Kai,I'd like you to meet me son ,this is your new partner,Kai."Faker said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"You cannot possibly expect me to work with someone who is related to you Faker!"Kai yelled in anger.

"Oh please,like it's any better for me! I don't need another Number Hunter! I'm perfectly fine on my own!"Kite growled.

"Now,now,let's not be too hasty is always more than one way to settle this."Faker's large smirk was the only thing the duo needed to understand what he meant.

"Fine! I'll take him on,no problem!"Kai said as he readied his duel disk.

"Orbital!"Kite yelled.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!"Orbital beeped,as he shot some kind of crescent shape into the air.

"Go Photon Transformation!"Kite's outfit glowed brightly,the light dimming down as his outfit changed once gray coat turned white,while the inner coat remained blue.

"Duel Disk Set!"The crescent shaped Duel Disk attached onto Kite's arm,soon expanding as it did.

"Duel Gazer set!"Instead of a Duel Gazer,a blue tatoo appeared over Kite's left eye.

"Let's duel!"

Kai:4000

Kite:4000

Both have 5 cards in hand!

Elsewhere,on the highway…

Sakuya had arrived at 10,just like the message said.'They said meet them here at 10:00,and their a no-show…'Sakuya thought with a bit of annoyance,until a sudden voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Glad you came alone Sakuya."Out of the shadows,a teen with blond and red hair a white,gold-trimmed coat,had walked out from behind a building,followed by a boy who looked younger than him with pink curly hair,and a coat similar to the first boy only a slightly dark shade of pink.

"Alright,start of all,who are you two? Second,what do you two want from me?"Sakuya asked as she placed a hand on her deck just in case she had to pull it out quickly.

"I suppose introductions are an name Is Quattro my little brother here is Trey Arclight."Quattro said as the pink haired teen gave a polite bow.

"It's very nice to meet you Sakuya."Trey said with a smile.

"Ok,that answers my first onto my second question."Sakuya said a bit demandingly.

"Oh? That's very simple. What I want…"Quattro held his hand up,some weird symbol appearing on his hand when he 's what made Sakuya start to panic.

"Hold it right there you two!"A sudden voice interrupted them as someone had landed in front of person turned out to be none other than Jake.

"Grrr...why do you always have to get in the way Jake?!"Quattro yelled in anger,the calmness leaving him completely.

"Hey! Aren't you the guy who attacked Bronk?"Sakuya asked him.

"Look,we can talk about that later! For now,you have to get out of here!"Jake said to her,only to get an impatient look on Quattro's face.

"In case you haven't notice Tenjo,we are in the middle of a conversation! No matters,me and Trey will just take you out by ourselves!"Quattro said with an almost cruel smirk.

"He isn't dueling alone!"Sakuya interrupted as she pulled out her deck.

"Fine! We'll take you both on! Trey! Get Ready!"It almost sounded like an animalistic growl when he said it.

"R-right!"Trey said,his hand shaking slightly.

"Duel Disk set!"All four duelists activated their duel disks.

"Duel Gazer set!"Instead of a duel gazer,a tatto had appeared over Jake,Quattro,and Trey's left eye.

"Let's duel!"

Jake:4000

Sakuya:4000

Quattro:4000

Trey:4000

Yikes! Kai taking on Kite! Sakuya teaming up with Jake to take on Quattro and Trey! How will all this end? Find out in the next chapter! Until next time,this is RedSniperTail Signing out!


	5. Chapter 4(Part 1)

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!

"Duel!"

Kai:4000

Kite:4000

On the bridge…

"Duel!"

Jake:4000

Sakuya:4000

Quattro:4000

Trey:4000

"I'll take the first move! I draw!"Quattro said as he drew his sixth card.

Quattro:6 cards in hand

"I'm gonna start this off by summoning Gimmick Puppet Des Troy in attack mode!"The puppet horse emerged onto the field.(Lv.4 Atk.1200 Def.2000)

"I now activate its special ability! I can destroy Des Troy in order to special summon two Gimmick Puppets straight from my hand! Appear! Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll and Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll!"Des Troy was destroyed and replaced by a magnetic doll and a small girl puppet rising out of a coffin.

Magnet Doll:Lv.8 Atk.1000 Def.1000

Dreary Doll:Lv. 8 Atk.0 Def.0

"Two level 8 monsters? That doesn't look good…"Sakuya muttered in worry.

"I now overlay Level 8 Dreary Doll and Level 8 Magnet Doll!"The two puppets disappeared into the overlay network."Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Number 15:Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!"No words could describe the monster that appeared out of the overlay network.

"That is one big monster."Sakuya gulped a bit.

The monster itself was a giant puppet that looked like it was being operated by some kind of wore a headband on it's forehead with the number 15 on it.

Number 15:Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder:Rank 8 Atk.1500 Def.2500

"Good luck trying to beat him when neither of you have any numbers! I throw two cards facedown and end my turn!"Quattro laughed as two cards materialized in front of him.

'As far as you know Quattro…'Jake thought with a small sigh.

In some other part of the city…

"Man,Yuma and his friends are so nice."Hunter said with a big grin on his face.

"Yea,I guess they're alright…"Archfiend mumbled.

"Oh like you were so nice when I first got were practically a walking timebomb of anger."Hunter smirked,only to get a grumble out of him.

"Are you Hunter by some chance?"Hunter jumped at the sudden of the shadow's of an alleyway,a man with long silver hair and a blue and white coat walked out.

"W-Who are you?"Hunter asked as he carefully placed a hand on his deck.

"I mean you no name is Quinton Arclight.I only come here to make a deal with you."Quinton said calmly.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"Hunter asked,more than ready to pull out his deck,only for Quinton to pull out a card of his own.

"With this card,I'd like you to take on someone called Jake will do it right?"Quinton's voice seemed very stern,but Hunter wasn't was he going to let someone he didn't know boss him around.

"No chance.I was already under a cards influence! No chance in hell I'm letting you boss me around!"Hunter yelled.

"I'm sorry…"Some weird symbol appeared on Quinton's forehead."But I was not giving you a choice in the matter."The symbol flashed very brightly,and the next thing Hunter saw was darkness.

"I'll take the first move! I draw!"Kite declared as he drew his next card.

Kite:6 cards in hand

"Because I control no monsters,I can special summon Photon Thrasher in attack mode!"A warrior covered in a dark blue armor swinging its of having limbs,it had an eerie blue light for was also one-eyed,it's eye being a red dot where its head should be.

Photon Thrasher:Lv.4 Atk.2100 Def.0

"I now summon Photon Crusher!"A similar looking warrior appeared onto the field.

Photon Crusher:Lv.4 Atk.2000 Def.0

"I now overlay level 4 Photon Crusher and level 4 Photon Thrasher!"The two warriors disappeared into the overlay network."Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Starliege Paladynamo!"The warrior in armor emerged onto the field with a wide swing of his blade.

Starliege Paladynamo:Rank 4 Atk.2000 Def.1000

"I now activate the Quick-Play spell card Galaxy Star Shot! If I Xyz summoned a monster using a Photon monster,you get hit with 500 points of damage for each one! And since both of them were Photon monsters,you got 1000 points of damage heading your way!"Kite explained as a beam of light shot from Paladynamo's sword and straight through Kai,who staggered a bit when it happened.

Kai:3000

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn! Try to make a move if you can!"Kite smirked as the two cards materialized in front of him.

"I draw!"Kai yelled as he drew his next card.

Kai:6 cards in hand

"First I activate the continuous spell card Silent Mist!"After the card was played,a mist shrouded over the room."For two whole standby phases,if I special summon a water attribute monster that isn't from my extra deck,I gain back 500 life points! I now play the spell card,Deck Erosion! If I send the top card of my deck to the grave,I can draw two cards! If the sent card happens to be a water attribute monster,I can draw three cards instead of two! Now let's see…"Kai pulled out the top card of his deck and looked it over,a smirk soon making it's way onto his face.

"What do you know? Look's like I'm in luck! Because the top card of my deck was my Sea Kraken! And when he's sent to the grave from my deck,I can special summon him onto the field! Arise! Sea Kraken!"A large whirlpool formed on the field,and out of it came a very menacing looking kraken.

Sea Kraken:Lv.6 Atk.2500 Def.1900

"Also let's not forget Silent Mist,I gain back 500 more life points!"A shroud of mist surrounded Kai,boosting his life points.

Kai:3000+500=3500

"And thanks to Deck Erosion,I draw three cards!"Kai drew the top three cards of his deck.

Kai:7 cards in hand

"I now play the spell Tri-Fang! I can select one water monster on my field and this turn,it can make up to three attacks this turn! But if I failed to attack up to three times this turn,I take 1000 points of damage for every turn I didn't attack! Now go Sea Kraken,take out Starliege Paladynamo with Kraken Whirlpool!"A whirlpool of water was fired towards Paladynamo.

"I play my facedown! Xyz Barrier!"Once the trap was played,a shield had appeared around Starliege."If you attack an Xyz monster on my field that still has all its overlay units,not only does Starliege stay on the field,all damage I take this turn is halved!"But once the whirlpool had struck the shield,Kite felt a sharp pain as his life points dropped.

Kite:4000-250=3750

"What on earth was that?"Kite asked as he gripped his stomach in pain.

"Oh? That pain you just felt was a special power of mine. Any damage inflicted onto your monster,the owner feels the same thing."Kai explained as if it was no big deal."Now,let's Kraken,do your thing!"Sea Kraken fired two more whirlpools at the shield,only increasing the pain more as Kite's life points dropped.

Kite:3750-500=3250

"M-Master Kite! A-Are Y-You Okay?"Orbital 7 asked rather quickly.

"I'm fine…"Kite groaned as he stood up off the ground."That's nothing more than a scratch."Kite said,his fist clenching tightly.

"Oh look at that,you can still people don't recover from well,I end my turn with two facedowns."Kai said as the two cards appeared in front of him

Kai:4 cards in hand

"It's my...turn…"Kite groaned as he drew his next card.

Kite:2 cards in hand

But when he looked at the card,a large smirk appeared on his face when he did."Well,well...this is certainly a turn around."Kite said,a look of confusion appearing on Kai's face."You're confused,so allow me to show you! I play the spell card known as Photon Sanctuary!"When the card was played,two balls of light appeared on the field.

Both Photon Tokens:Lv.4 Atk.2000 Def.0

"These tokens cannot attack,but that's not why I summoned them!"Kai looked even more confused.

"But what's the point in summoning two tokens that serve no use to you?"Kai asked him.

"I'll gladly show you!"Just as Kite spoke those words,some kind of red spear appeared next to him."If I release two monsters with at least 2000 attack points,I can summon a beast beyond your wildest dreams!"The two tokens disappeared,and Kite threw the spear into the air."I'm summoning a monster who burns brighter than that of a supernova! Appear! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"Out of an eerie blue light,came the large dragon with a fierce roar.

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon:Lv.8 Atk.3000 Def.2500

"Now your nightmare will truly begin Stekel!"

On the bridge…

"It's my turn! I draw!"Sakuya said as she drew her sixth card.

Sakuya:6 cards in hand

"I'm first gonna play a spell card known as Polymerization!"Once again,the portal opened up in front of Sakuya."I'm fusing Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Elemental Hero Ocean! This warrior freeze's all who cross his path! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"As the warrior appeared on the field,a sudden chill took the air.

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero:Lv.8 Atk.2500 Def.2000

"Oh? Most impressive Sakuya. I expected nothing less from a talented duelist like yourself."Quattro commented with a small smile,a small blush stinging her cheeks.

'What is this guy's deal? First he tried to attack me then he compliments me.'Sakuya thought,her blush fading away slightly."I play two cards facedown and end my turn."Sakuya said as the two cards materialized in front of her.

Sakuya:1 card in hand

"Here we go! I draw!"Trey declared as he drew his next card.

Trey:6 cards in hand

"I play a Field Spell! Chronomaly City Babylon!"The ground started to rumble,and the field transformed into some kind of arena,floating above the ground.

"And now since I control a field spell,I can special summon Chronomaly Tula Guardian!"The tall stone soldier appeared on the field,getting into a battle ready stance.

Chronomaly Tula Guardian:Lv.5 Atk.1800 Def.900

"And because I control a Chronomaly monster,I can special summon Chronomaly Moai to the field in defense mode!"The large stone head emerged out of the ground next to Tula Guardian.

Chronomaly Moai:Lv.5 Atk.1800 Def.1600

"I now overlay Level 5 Moai and Tula Guardian!"The two monsters disappeared into the overlay network."Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Number 33:Chronomaly Machu Mech!"Out of the overlay network came...a giant city…

"Whoa…"Sakuya gasped a bit.

"What? You're surprised by how big that monster is?"Jake asked.

"That,and the fact that I've never seen a monster that needed it's own zip code."Sakuya surprised herself that she was making jokes at a time like this.

."I'm placing a card facedown and ending my turn!"Trey placed a card facedown onto the field.

Trey:2 cards in hand

"Alright! Now it's my turn!"Jake said as he drew his sixth card.

Jake:6 cards in hand

"It's time for a change in scenery! I play the field spell Photon Space Station!"Once Jake played the card,Babylon was completely area soon turned into a space station,and the outside made it look like they were in space."I now activate the effect of my field spell! Once per turn,I can select 3 Photon monsters in my deck! Then,you choose one random card. The card that you choose gets added to my hand,and the rest get shuffled back into my deck! The choice is all your's Quattro!"Jake explained as he took 3 cards out of his deck.

Quattro had to choose carefully. One wrong choice,and he could screw both him and Trey!

"I choose…"Quattro's hand felt a bit unsteady."The card in the middle!"Jake added the middle card into his hand,and shuffled the other two back into his deck.

"Now to kick things off,I'm summoning Photon Hawk onto the field in attack mode!"The monster itself seemed to look like a hawk,except most of it's body was covered in blue armor and it's limbs were replaced by an eerie blue Hawk let out a screech and landed on Jake's shoulder.

Photon Hawk:Lv.4 Atk.1500 Def.1000

"Now I use Photon Hawk's special ability! When I Xyz summon using Photon Hawk,he counts as two overlay units! I now overlay two level 4 Photon Hawks in order to build the overlay network!"Photon Hawk split into two bright yellow lights and flew into the overlay network."Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Starliege Lord Galaxion!"Similar looking to Paladynamo,Galaxion's armor had green markings on it,rather than Paladynamo ,instead of wielding one sword,he wielded two.

Starliege Lord Galaxion:Rank 4 Atk.2000 Def.2100 OLU:2

"I now activate Starliege special ability! If I get rid of an overlay unit,I get to bring out a beast straight from my hand!"Just as the overlay unit was absorbed into Starliege sword,some kind of red spear appeared next to Jake,much to Sakuya's surprise.

"When I use an overlay unit,I can special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"Jake grabbed the red spear and tossed it into the air."Appear! A monster who's light burns brighter than that of a supernova! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"Out of the bright light,the dragon emerged with a fierce roar.

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon:Lv.8 Atk.3000 Def.2500

"That's the only thing you and your brother have in common,you both have that annoying little dragon!"Quattro said with a laugh,and even though he couldn't hear it,Galaxy-Eyes let out a growl of anger.

'Easy there buddy,he's not worth getting angry over…'Jake was somehow mentally communicating with Galaxy Eyes.

'But master,he-'Galaxy Eyes saw that stern look on Jake's face,meaning he was serious.'Fine,but if he get's on my nerves again,I'm swallowing him whole.'He growled.

"I now throw 3 cards face down and call it a turn!"Jake said as the three cards appeared in front of him.

Jake:No cards in hand

'Now that each player has had a turn,Quattro's gonna try attacking one of question is,who is he gonna aim for first? Me or Sakuya?'Jake thought with a nervous sigh.

"Time to take things up a notch! I draw!"Quattro said as he drew his next card.

Quattro:2 cards in hand

"I activate Giant Grinder's special ability! I can get rid of an overlay in order to target one special summoned monster on your field,and destroy it! Also,should the monster I destroy happen to be an Xyz monster,the owner get's hit for that monster attack points!"One of Giant Grinder's overlay units disappeared into the headband on it's Jake was starting to get nervous. He was the only one with an Xyz monster on the field and that would be a huge 2100 points of damage coming his way.

"I target Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"Absolute Zero's arms and legs were wrapped in some kind whip and dragged towards the hole in Giant Grinder's chest,much to the surprise of Jake and Absolute Zero was in the large hole,he was crushed into pieces.

"But why? My monster wasn't even an Xyz monster,so I won't take any damage!"Sakuya said in confusion.

"I know,but it leaves your field right open! Now,Giant Grinder,attack-"Quattro was soon interrupted by a large smile on Sakuya's face."What are you smiling about?"Quattro asked her.

"You activated my Hero's special ability by destroying him! When he leaves the field,all monsters on your side of the field get destroyed! Say bye bye to Machu Mech and Giant Grinder!"A cold wind blew,freezing Machu Mech and Giant Grinder solid,until they were shattered into little pieces."Who needs a number when you got strategy!"Sakuya smirked.

"I play my facedown! Chronomaly Ascendant!"Trey said as the facedown card flipped face up."When my Chronomaly Xyz monster is destroyed,I can bring out one from my extra deck so long as it's Rank and attack points are lower than the monster that was destroyed! Not only that,but this card acts as both of the required overlay units! I rebuild the overlay network and Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut!"

When the monster appeared on the field,it appeared to be some kind of alien looking monster covered in a purple armor that covered its whole body with bright yellow eyes.

Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut:Rank 3 Atk.2100 Def.1000 OLU:2

'Welp,strategy just went out the window with this.'Sakuya thought with a rather annoyed sigh.

"I'm throwing one more card face down and calling it a turn!"Quattro said as he slapped the card onto the duel disk.

Quattro:1 card in hand

"Alright! Here we go! It's my-"Sakuya soon stopped herself as she looked over at Jake. His body seemed like it was shaking and he had sweat on his neck and looked as though he was struggling to do something."Hey. Are you okay there? It looks like something's bothering you."Sakuya said to the sweating teen.

"Huh? I'm fine. Just keep going with your turn."Jake said with a bit of a strained the duel already starting to tire him out? It would be weird considering nobody had lost any points the more Sakuya tried to deny it,he looked like he was in some serious pain. But her answer soon came to her as she looked at his neck. It was faint,but she could see the number 62 on his neck.

'So that's what's straining 's some kind of number trying to take hold.'Sakuya thought a bit duel was tough enough as it is,but having to deal with someone possessed by a number would be way more difficult.

'No...why do you have to take over now of all times?'Jake thought with a groan,the number 62 starting to burn slightly.

'It's pretty obvious that you're gonna try and take the safe way in this is exactly how you end up screwing up in the end.'The deep voice growled in his head.

'NO! Damnit,stay out of my-'But it was to matter how much he tried to fight it,the pain was becoming to mind soon faded to black and all he saw was darkness.

Jake's body started to give off a slight glow,much to the shock of Quattro,Trey and light had turned so bright that his whole body was engulfed,and nobody could see a when the light had cleared,none of them were entirely sure if the individual they saw was even Jake.

His hair had turned into a dark blue color with a light blue streak in the eye's were a bright shade of looked like they could drill holes in even the most cold hearted person's shirt turned into a bright eerie blue color along with some kind of markings on the front of it that looked like some ancient also had a cloak without a hood that was the same color as the face was the same skin tone as Jake's though,only slightly more pale,it was just the outfit and the eye color that was the same for his pant and shoes,which were the same color as the whole outfit.

"W-Who the heck are you?"Sakuya asked with a bit of a male didn't even turn his head toward her,instead,he responded in a voice that was a mix of Jake's and someone's deep voice.

"My name...Is Number 62:Galaxy Eye's Prime Photon Dragon."

Whoa! What the heck has happened to Jake?! If that even is Jake anymore! Also,Kite brought out his ace! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! But will it be enough to fend off Kai and his army of sea monsters! Especially since all damage Kite takes hurts! Find out next time on Yugioh Zexal! Divine World! Until Next time,RedSniperTail Signing out!


	6. Chapter 4(Part 2)

Sakuya was to shocked for words,and was to shocked to make a move,making Prime turn his head towards her."You gonna make your move or not?"He asked.

"U-Um... ahead."Sakuya didn't understand why she felt so nervous around this was nothing like the Jake she saw ,she was mad at him for attacking Bronk like that but this was beyond what she could comprehend.

"Hn, !"His hand gave off a light blue spark when he drew his card.

Prime:1 card in hand

"I play the spell from my hand! Galaxy Expedition! If I control a Level 5 or higher Galaxy or Photon monster,I can special summon another one from my deck in defense mode! Appear,Photon Caesar!"The warrior appeared on the field with the swing of it's sword and the shine of it's armor.

Photon Caesar:Lv.8 Atk.2000 Def.2800

"I now rebuild the overlay network with Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and Photon Caesar!"As both monsters disappeared into the overlay network,the number 62 on his neck started to burn brighter than ever."Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Number 62:Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"The brightness the dragon gave off was so blinding that everyone but Prime were forced to close their eyes. When they did open their eyes,the dragon they saw seemed to give a strong similar appearance to the one who summoned him.

Number 62:Galaxy-Eye's Prime Photon Dragon:Rank 8 Atk.4000 Def.3000

"I now play my facedown trap card! Xyz Virus!"As this card was played,Quattro and Trey's graveyard started to glow."At the cost of giving up half of my life points,all Xyz monsters in your graveyard come back to the field 1000 points weaker!"Prime explained as Machu Mech and Giant Grinder reappeared onto the field.

Giant Grinder:Atk.1500-1000=500

Machu Mech:Atk.2400-1000=1400

Prime:4000-2000=2000

"I now activate Number 62 Abilities! I can get rid of one overlay unit,and he gains power equal to the combined rank of all Xyz monsters multiplied by 200!"He explained as the dragon's overlay disappeared into it's mouth.

Number 62:Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon:8+3+5+4+8=28 X 200=5600+4000=9600 Atk.

"9600 attack points!?"Quattro yelled out in shock.

"Galaxy Eyes,take out Giant Grinder with Prime Photon Stream of Destruction!"The large dragon charged up a burst of energy in it's mouth and fired it towards Giant Grinder.

"If you think I'm going down that easily,you're dead wrong! I activate my trap card! Gimmick Shield! This saves Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder from destruction and I take no damage this turn!"Quattro smirked.

"I play my other facedown trap! It's called Galaxy Interception! The turn this card is activated,you can't play any spells or traps when a Galaxy Eyes monster declares an attack and any spell or trap cards you already activated lose their effect!"The card let out a bright light when it was played,negating the effect of Quattro's trap.

"Say what now?!"The blast connected with Giant Grinder,creating a huge blast when it was destroyed.

Quattro:4000-9100=0 Eliminated!

"Quattro!"Trey yelled as his brother was knocked down to the ground by the explosion.

"And you're next! When I successfully destroy a monster after Galaxy Interception is played,I can take a spell or trap from my deck and activate so long as the requirements are met! I'm adding Soul Discharge to my hand!"Prime said as he showed the card to Trey."If I inflict more than 2000 points of damage to an opponent,Galaxy Eyes gets a second attack but with half the attack power!"

Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon:Atk.4800

"Take out Machu Mech with Prime Photon Stream of Destruction!"Trey could only brace himself as impact of the blast had knocked him off his feet and sent him flying towards the ground. But when the smoke cleared,Machu Mech was still there.

Trey:4000-3400=600

"I played the effect of the spell Chronomaly Shield…"Trey groaned as he stood up off the ground."This card protected my Chronomaly monsters from destruction."Trey smirked,only for his small moment of victory to be cut short by Machu Mech crumbling to the ground."Huh?!"

"Remember my trap? Galaxy Interception stopped your spell and traps for this turn! And I once again activate the effect of my trap,allowing me to activate a spell or trap from my deck! I select the spell Photon Thunder! This card let's me banish a Photon monster from my graveyard in order to slam you with half that monster's power! I banish Photon Hawk!"The spell card shot out a burst of thunder towards Trey,once again knocking him to the ground.

Trey:600-750=0 Eliminated!

Jake and Sakuya:Winners!

Sakuya was too shocked for guy had taken them both out in a matter of one turn! Once the duel was over,his hair turned back into black and his eyes were once again a sea blue color and his clothes had turned back to normal. But when she turned to see Quattro and Trey,they had both disappeared.'Pretty sneaky to hit and run like that…'She thought with annoyance,turning her attention back to Jake."Hey? Are you okay? You seem pretty tired out."Sakuya said to him.

"Yea.I'm fine,I just need a bit of rest as all."When Sakuya looked at his neck,she saw that the number 62 had faded least she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"M-M-Master Jake!"Sakuya heard a sudden robotic voice and turned to see some kind of small robot racing towards Jake."Are you okay?! You had a sudden energy drop and I rushed over here as soon as I could! A-A-Are you okay?!"The robot asked frantically.

"I'm 's just go home."Jake said a bit weakly as the robot transformed into a jetpack and attached itself to Jake's back,it's wings extending turned to Sakuya."Promise me that you'll keep the number a secret from my 'd have my head on a wall if he found out that I was hiding this number from him."Jake said as he took off to the skies.

'Well...this is certainly a way end my day.'Sakuya thought with a sigh as she ran off towards home.

"Orbital,drop me off at Hart's room."Jake said as him and Orbital 7 landed in the room of the young saw that the blue haired boy was sleeping so he just kneeled down next to his bed."Hey there little wanted to drop by and let you know me and Kite are doing okay and that we're doing everything we can to make you feel better."Jake was soon interrupted by an explosion that filled the silence in the room.

"M-M-Master Kite!"Orbital rushed out the room,quickly followed by Jake who had a look of worry on his Jake and Orbital bursted into the lab,they were greeted with a very unexpected and shocking was laying on the ground,his body covered in scratches and bruises,and he looked like he was in serious pain.

"KITE!"Jake screamed as he ran over to his 's attention was soon drawn to the boy standing across from them."You son of a bitch! You're gonna pay! I swear to god you're gonna-ARGH!"Jake fell onto the ground from the amount of pain that coursed through his body.

"Another one of your kids Faker?"Kai asked with a raised eyebrow,his response being answered by a small nod from Faker,once more turning his attention to Jake."Listen,if you ever get on my bad side,I promise you I won't show mercy."With that,Kai walked out of the room.

"Orbital,see to it that Kite and Jake get treated immediately."Faker said as he leaned back against his chair with a sigh.

"Y-Yes Sir!"Orbital 7 used all his strength to carry Jake and Kite and to the infirmary.

'Kai Stekel's,how much trouble will you prove to be to me?'Faker's thought's were soon interrupted as a scientist had burst into the room.

" ! We regret to report that David Stekel's has gone missing from the test lab!"The scientist said rather hearing that, 's eye's widened and he abruptly stood up out of his chair.

"Search this entire building up and down! Do whatever it takes to find him!"Faker ordered,the scientist nodding as he dashed out the room.'Damnit! This is the last thing I needed on my mind right now!'Faker thought angrily,clenching his fists together.

The next morning at school…

Today was a bit different day for Yuma,as he arrived pretty early to school."Huh? Yuma arrived you sure you're feeling alright Yuma?"Sakuya asked with a slight chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Yuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She is trying to say that you are usually late for class,thus making this a surprise to most people."Astral said flatly.

"Can't I come to school early without it being a surprise to everyone?!"Yuma asked as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Class! Please bring your attention to the front!" yelled to get the classes attention."We have another new student joining us,seeing as Kite and Jake are no longer attending Heartland Academy,I'd like you all to welcome Kai Stekel's to the class."Upon hearing that name,Alito,Girag,Yuma,Shark and Sakuya all turned their attention to the front of the he same kid Shark was dueling yesterday."I want you all to make him feel welcome and I hope you'll all get along great!"Just after he said that,some student had barged right into the room.

" ! There's a duel going on in the Heartland City Racetrack!"Upon hearing this,nearly every student dashed out the room,not giving a chance to tell them all to sit down.

'It's like those student's have nothing but dueling on the brain…'He thought with a sigh as he followed the student's out towards the Heartland Racetrack.

When they had arrived there,it was was a duel going on,but not any normal duel.A duel on...motorcycles? The bikes zoomed along the track,so it was hard for anyone to see who was riding first motorcycle was a dark shade of blue with a light blue streak on both sides. The other was a similar color,only this one had a red color on the front of it.

"Hey look,it shows you who's dueling up there!"A student pointed turned to the board the student was pointing to,the only two that were surprised we're Kai and board not only showed the faces of who was dueling,it was showing their life points as well.

"Oh,you have got to be kidding me with this…"Kai mumbled under his breath.

On the board…

Kite:4000

Jake:4000

"I draw!"Jake declared,drawing his sixth card."And I'll start by special summoning Photon Thrasher in attack mode!"The cyclopes warrior appeared on the field with a swing of it's sword,running next to Jake as it did.

"Whoa! This is so cool! The monster is running right beside him!"Yuma was amazed by this new form of dueling,all his shock from seeing Kite and Jake as the duelists disappearing when he did."Sakuya! This is so amazing! Sakuya?"Yuma turned around only to see that said female was gone.'Oh well,her loss.'Yuma thought with a shrug as he continued to watch the duel.

Speaking of Sakuya,said female was stuck watching her younger brother and brother being named Ephriam Yuki and her younger sister being named Sakura Yuki.'Mom,next time you stick me to babysitting duty in the middle of the day,you and dad will not hear the end of it…'Sakuya thought with a rather annoyed sigh.

Ephriam was only about 3 years younger than Sakuya. He had curly blonde hair and honey golden often wore a gray t-shirt with a E-Hero design that Sakuya made for also wore a pair of brown shorts and brown ,being Ephriam's twin,looked somewhat similar to had blond hair as well as honey golden eyes,but she kept her hair tied into a ponytail in the wore a black t-shirt with a similar design to Ephriam's wore a pair of black jeans and black sneakers.

"So,remind me again why mom stuck me with babysitting you two today?"Sakuya asked the twins.

"Well,she and dad had to go on some important meeting to get to,and all our other babysitters cancelled on us so she choose the only possible solution,which was get you to babysit us."Sakura said with a small girl could be so sweet at times when she and Ephriam weren't arguing with each other.

"And plus,mom and dad are still pretty ticked that you came home were you even doing last night? You had a date or something?"When Ephriam asked that question,Sakuya had a light blush on her had remembered the duel last night and the compliment that Quattro had gave one compliment wasn't any reason to fall in love with this guy! As the thoughts were being remembered,Sakuya failed to notice that her blush was only growing brighter by the second.

"It's official,Sakuya has left the building."Ephriam said with a snicker.

"Come on,let's drag her out of here before people begin to stare."Sakura and Ephriam grabbed onto Sakuya's hands and started to pull her along while she was still lost in the time she had snapped out of it,she,Sakura and Ephriam were all at the docs.

"You remember this place,right big sis? It was the place we took you to celebrate your first junior tournament win."Sakura said as she sat down on the bridge along with Ephiram and Sakuya.

" guys wouldn't stop bugging me about how I only way I got you two to shut up was by buying you two some ice cream,which also cleaned out my wallet."Sakuya said with a light laugh.

"Oh,how absolutely touching."Sakuya turned her attention to the source of the voice. It had appeared to be someone around her eyes were a deep blue color and he had long flowing blonde hair that reached down to his also happened to be wearing the school uniform.

"Uhh...can I help you?"Sakuya asked a bit awkwardly.

"It's not how can you help me…"The boy reached into his extra deck case and pulled out a card."It's what you can do for my Tachyon Dragon."Whatever that card was,it was radiating with some kind of evil aura.

'I don't like the looks of this…'Sakuya thought with a nervous sigh."Sakura,Ephriam,I want you two to get as far away from here as possible and get back to the house."Sakuya said in a commanding tone.

"But sis-"Sakura started,only to be interrupted by Sakuya.

"No but's! Get outta here,both of you!"Wasting no more time,Sakura and Ephriam made a dash back to the house.

"Hm,quite a shame we won't have an audience to witness your defeat."The blonde boy said with a smirk.

"Just who are you and what do you want?"Sakuya demanded.

"My name is Yuki,I challenge you to a duel!"He said while pointing a finger towards her.

"Alright then! You want a challenge,you got one! Let's get this started!"Sakuya said as she strapped on her duel disk.

"Duel Disk Set!"

"Duel Gazer Set!"Instead of a duel gazer,Mizar's left eye turned into a red magenta color.

"Duel!"

AR Vision Link Established!

Mizar:4000

Sakuya:4000

"Ladies first! I draw!"Sakuya declared as she drew her sixth card.

Sakuya:6 cards in hand

'Okay,so from what I know,that card he showed me was a dragon type,so I can kind of make an assumption that he goes for a dragon type deck.'Sakuya thought with a small nod.'But I have absolutely no way to predict what move he's gonna I gotta think carefully about this move!'

'Go ahead,make a move while you I'm going to get you to bring out that hidden potential of your' we will see just what you are hiding Yuki…'Mizar thought with a smirk.

Elsewhere in town…

'I have much better things I could be doing than watching my two most hated people dueling…'Kai thought as he kicked a rock across the ground.'Honestly,it's times like this that remind me when I got my first number…'

Flashback…

The blue haired 12 year old boy ran through the pouring rain,coming to a quick halt in an alleyway to regain some energy."Faker...you're gonna pay for everything you did to my brother."It was then Kai had punched the wall,leaving a dent in the solid rock."And I'll make sure to tear you limb from limb while I'm doing it."Kai's hand started to give off a glow of a faint purple color."YOU HEAR ME FAKER?! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"Kai shouted to the sky,his red eyes burning with hatred.

Just as he did that,the Number 32 shined on his extra deck case.'Huh? What is this?'When Kai pulled out the card that was shining in his extra deck,it was completely it gave off a bright glow,the once blank card turning into a number card.

'Number 32:Shark Drake'

'Where did this card come from?'Kai thought with a raised eyebrow,until a sudden deep voice caught his attention.

"I can grant you the power you need to get what you want."The deep voice spoke,until Kai made a discovery that the voice was coming from the card.

"Huh? What do you mean you can get me what I want?"Kai asked,still a bit freaked out by this.

"It's just hold still,and all your wishes will be a reality…"The number then tried to take control of Kai's mind,only to find that he couldn't do it."Huh?!"The number was shocked.

"I heard about you try to take control of people through their thing for you is,you can't do that for you try to control or possess me,you'll find that you won't have much luck with that."Kai's eyes still gave that burning red glow of hatred.

"Heh,I like that spark in your eyes kid.I might actually just have to stick around with you."With that,the number once again went into a deep sleep.

'With this card,I could get revenge on Faker for what he first,if I want him to do anything,I have to play by his rules means becoming one of his number 't worry brother,we'll be reunited soon…'Kai clutched the tear drop necklace tight in his hand and shed a single tear.'Just hang on for a while.'

Flashback end…

Without noticing,Kai had accidentally bumped into someone,both of them falling flat on their butts."Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!"The voice was clearly female.

"Ah,don't worry.I wasn't paying-"When Kai saw who he bumped into,he stopped speaking long blue hair trailed down to her back and hers eyes were the most beautiful shade of red ever."I...uhhh…"Kai was at a loss for words,and he had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well hello .My name's 's nice to meet you."The female said with a light chuckle,as she offered a hand to Kai,which he accepted rather quickly.

"I'm name is Kai Stekel's."Kai gave a polite didn't know what came over him,but something was compelling him to act like a gentlemen.

"Well...would this gentlemen like to help me out with something?"Rio purred,her finger tracing up his arm,a deep blush scarring his cheeks,making him back up a few steps.

"N-Now hold on! I hardly even know you!"Kai blushed,making Rio burst out laughing.

"You...You should see the look on your face!"Rio was rolling on the ground laughing,Kai's face starting to burn from his blush."Oh come on,no need to on.I'll take you to get some ice cream! My treat!"Without warning,Rio grabbed his arm and started to pull him they got to the ice cream shop,Rio had gotten chocolate while ordering vanilla for they did that,they both sat down at the table and proceeded to talk.

"So what was up with that whole thing you did?"Kai asked as he ate a spoonful of the ice cream.

"Oh it was nothing.I was just teasing seem like a nice enough guy."Rio said with a small smile as Kai licked up some of the ice cream on his lips.

"So,why don't I ask you some questions?"Rio said with a small grin.

"Shoot."Kai said.

"What type of deck do you use?"

"Water."

"What's your favorite type of movie?"

"Horror."

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Vanilla."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"Yes."Kai let the word slip out his mouth and a blush covered his cheeks."I-I mean uhhh…"Kai was once again a stuttering mess.

"It's cool.I don't 're funny when you stutter."Rio smiled,eating up the last of her ice cream."Ah! That was delicious!"Kai couldn't help but smile as he finished his own ice cream.

"So,while we're on the topic of 's your ace Xyz monster?"Rio was when Kai felt he showed her Number 32,she would probably try to duel him to take it away.

"Uh,that would be my Silent Honour Shark Knight."Kai said as he pulled out said card.

"Oh,sweet card! This would be my ace!"Rio said as she pulled out her own card."Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

"Oh Shark Knight would mop the floor with that monster in a single turn."Kai said with a confident smirk.

"Oh please! I would take out that thing in no time flat!"Rio declared as she stood up from her chair.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"Kai asked with that smirk still present on his face.

"Yea! That's right! If I win,you admit my Zerofyne is better!"

"Fine! If I win,you admit that my Shark Knight is better!"

"Deal!"

Once the two were set up at a duel field,they both strapped on their duel disks."You can still back down now if you want."Kai smirked.

"Oh please! I could say the same to you!"Rio said confidently.

"Duel Disk Set!"

"Duel Gazer Set!"

AR Vision Link Established!

"Duel!"

Rio:4000

Kai:4000

"Allow me! I draw!"Rio declared as she drew her sixth card.

Rio:6 cards in hand

"I'll start by summoning Blizzard Falcon in attack mode!"The ice blue falcon appeared on the field with a loud screech.

Blizzard Falcon:Lv.4 Atk.1500 Def.1500

"I now play the equip spell card Blizzard Uprising! With this spell,Blizzard has it's power raised by 500!"The spell card raised Falcon's power,a loud screech coming out it's beak when it did.

Blizzard Falcon:Atk.2000 Def.1500

"I now play my Falcon's special ability! When Blizzard has it's power raised,you get hit with 1500 points of damage!"Blizzard Falcon blew a gust of cold air towards Kai,lowering his points when he got hit.

Kai:2500

"I call it a turn with two facedowns! Your move Kai!"Rio said as the two cards appeared in front of her.

"Alright! Here we go! Draw!"Kai declared as he drew his sixth card.

Kai:6 cards in hand.

'Oh man,the way she plays is so 's so graceful when she plays a card…'Kai thought,the heat once again rising to his cheeks.'This is gonna be one long duel…'

Back with Sakuya…

Current status of the duel

Sakuya:2300

Cards in hand:1

Monster card zone-Vision Hero Adoration Lv.8 Atk.2800 Def.2100 Masked Hero Divine Wind Lv.8 Atk.2700 Def.1900

Spell and Trap card zone-1 card face down.

Mizar:1900

Cards in hand-None

Monster Card Zone-Number 107:Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon Atk.3000 Def.2500

Spell and Trap Zone-None

Sakuya unfortunately was almost out of this dueling was really starting to take it's toll,especially in the sphere field.'But if I can draw Dark Hole on my next turn,I can take out my monster's along with Tachyon 's a risk I have to take,otherwise it's game over for me and my life points.'Sakuya thought with a nervous gulp.

"It is now my turn! I draw!"Mizar's hand glowed an eerie red color as he drew his next card,a big smirk growing on his face when he did."It is now time I end this! I play Rank Up Magic Barian's Force!"When Mizar played the card,Tachyon Dragon disappeared into the overlay network."Witness as this new creature paves the path of your demise! Appear! Number C107:Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"Out of the overlay network came a golden triple headed one of those heads were staring down at Sakuya with a murderous look in their eyes.

Number C107:Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon:Atk.4500 Def.3000 OLU:1

"This just got a million times worse!"Sakuya gulped.

"And it's about to get much worse! I'm activating an effect from my graveyard! The effect of the spell in my graveyard,Galaxy Star Dash! If I banish it,Neo Galaxy Eyes can attack you directly,and at the end of your next turn,you get hit with Neo's attack if you manage to survive this turn,you will not Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Finish her with Ultimate Tachyon Spiral Of Destruction!"All three heads formed a surge of energy in their mouths."Goodbye Sakuya!"The three heads fired all three blasts at her.

'No...what do I do? Is there anything I can do? I'm sorry,my monsters.I let you all down.'Sakuya thought,tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Use your facedown card."A sudden voice said.

'Huh?'Sakuya thought,then remembered the card she had face down.'Wait,I gave me this card to celebrate our first duel goes nothing.'Sakuya one card decides whether or not she stays in this game,or if she's finished."I play my facedown! Half-Unbreak! This card allows me to target one monster on the field! Any battle damage I would take from that monster is cut in half! I am choosing your Tachyon Dragon!"A sudden bubble surrounded Sakuya,shielding her from the blast,and keeping her from getting sent flying.

Sakuya:2300-2250=50

"You narrowly avoided defeat this time.I end my turn!"Mizar said as the bubble around Sakuya disappeared.

'As much as I hate to admit it,he's it hadn't been for that trap,I would have been finished for sure.I'm gonna have to thank Yuma for that card I still have a the end of my turn,I'm gonna take 4500 points of 's more than I can do I do…'Sakuya thought while clenching her fist.

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance."That same voice again,and it was coming from Sakuya's turned her head,only to be met with something...or rather a spirit was in some kind of dark purple armor,with a faceless mask covering where it's face should have been.

"W-Who are you?"Sakuya asked with shock.

"Honestly,I do not know who I am. I have no memories of my past life. All I know is that I go by the name of the Supreme King.I am here to help you win this duel."The Supreme King said with an emotionless tone.

"Um...I don't see how that's possible.I only have 50 points left and that dragon looks ready to kill."Sakuya gulped.

"Leave the rest to me."The spirit suddenly disappeared into thin was when Sakuya started to feel a surge of power flow through her eyes turned into a bright yellow color and her whole body was radiating a similar colored light.

"What on earth is going on here?!"Mizar yelled out in shock.

"Your defeat,that's we go! I draw!"Sakuya's hand turned into a bright yellow color as she drew her card.

Sakuya:2 cards in hand

Sakuya's extra deck then began to glow as well.'Huh?'Sakuya thought with a raised eyebrow,pulling out the new card.

"This card will let us gain victory! You know what to do!"The Supreme King declared.

"Right! I build the overlay network with Level 8 Vision Hero and Level 8 Divine Wind!"Both Heros disappeared into the overlay network,making the new card in Sakuya's hand glow even brighter."Here we go! My first Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Elemental Hero Dragon's Knight!"

The warrior that came out of the overlay network was in a pure gold had an H carved into the center of it's had a long,blue flowing 's eye's were a bright shade of yellow,and it's silver blade gave off a radiant shine.

Elemental Hero Dragons Knight:Rank 8 Atk.3000 Def.2000 OLU:2

"Even though you summoned a new monster,it makes no difference! It doesn't have enough attack points to take out Neo Galaxy Eyes!"Mizar laughed.

"For now it doesn't! My Dragon's Knight has a special ability! When he is successfully Xyz summoned,he get's an extra attack for in addition to his first one,equal to the number of monsters on your field! This means he now gets two attacks! I now use his second ability! Once per turn,I can get rid of an overlay unit and banish a hero in my graveyard! Then Dragon Knight's power increases by half that amount! I banish Vision Hero Adoration in order for my Knight to gain 1400 points!"The knight gave off a bright radiance as his power increased.

Elemental Hero Dragons Knight:Atk.4400

"Even so,your monster is still to weak! You've postponed the undeniable! You stand no hope of defeating Tachyon Dragon!"Mizar gave an evil laugh as he watched her struggle desperately.

"Let's test that theory,shall we? I activate the equip card from my hand,Dragon's Moonlit Blade!"When Sakuya played the card,Dragons Knight's sword turned into a deep black color."Once per turn! When he battles,he gains half of the target's power! Elemental Hero Dragons Knight! Attack Neo Galaxy Eyes with Radiant Hero Slash!"

Dragons Knight:Atk.6650

His sword stabbed through Tachyon Dragon,the dragon roaring out in pain as it was destroyed."This cannot be possible! How could I lose to a simple human?! It simply doesn't make sense!"Mizar yelled out in disbelief.

"When you duel me,it's a bad mistake to underestimate me."Sakuya smirked.

"You arrogant little-"Mizar had no time to finish his sentence as he was sent flying back against the side of the sphere field from the explosion.

Mizar:0

Sakuya:Winner!

The sphere field soon disappeared,taking Mizar back to whatever world he came from."That's what you get when you mess with me!"Sakuya cheered,her eyes turning back to normal."Isn't that right Supreme King?"She got no response."Huh? Guess he must not be in a talking mood well,I'll try talking to him later."Sakuya said as she whistled a song all the way back to her home.

The next day…

When Kai had arrived at school,he had seen all the students,including Rio,huddled up next to Yuma who was holding out his Duel Pad for everyone to see."I'm sorry,did I miss some-"Kai was cut off as Rio yanked him over,giving him no choice but to look at whatever was on Yuma's duel pad.

"Come one and all! Duelists of Heartland city,you will not want to miss this!" 's usual cheerful voice chirped from the video."I have put together this one of a kind tournament for all to compete,but only few can make it! Allow me to explain the rules! You see,once you have registered for this tournament,you will be given something called a heart piece! In order to get into the tournament,you will need to get heart pieces until you have a complete in order to gain a heart piece,you must defeat opponents in a duel! But,should you happen to lose a duel,you will be out of the tournament completely! However,this tournament will be a special one! If you happen to be the lucky one who get's into the tournament,then you will be participating in a series of Turbo Duels! Which were introduced to us by our two very skilled duelists,Jake and Kite Tenjo!"After hearing those names,Kai cringed slightly.

'For some reason,that doesn't surprise me.'Kai thought with an eye roll.

"I wish good luck to all duelists who enter and good luck to all duelists who make it to the finals! Ta-ta for now!"With that,the video ended.

"I am so going to enter!"Yuma declared while slamming his fist onto his desk.

"This tournament does seem may be a good way to collect some numbers."Astral noted with a small sigh.

"This seems more like waste of time if ask me."Shark said as he leaned back against his seat.

"Or maybe,the big,tough guy is scared of a little competition."Kai teased.

"Why you little-"

"Now,now boys!"Rio interrupted them."Before we go killing each other,let us all remember who's _actually_ going to win this."

"Don't get your hopes up Rio.I bet you'll get eliminated in your first duel."Shark smirked.

"Excuse me?! Coming from someone who lost to somebody as clumsy as Yuma!"

"I'm right here in case you can't tell!"

"Oh please! All of you are gonna wish you never even challenged me!"

"Stekel's,I'm really gonna-"

"Um...excuse me?"Came a rather shy sounding crowds attention was then drawn to the source of the male teen himself was about 16 years of had wavy blue hair that reached just to his eyes were a deep sea green color and he had a rather cute looking shy expression on his wore a blue sweater along with a pair of khaki jeans."O-Oh? I apologize if I was interrupting something,it's just I'm new to the class and-"The boy was soon interrupted as he was yanked into the crowd by Yuma.

"That's all you had to say! What's your name new kid?"Yuma asked with a big grin.

"U-Um...my name is Evan.I just moved to Heartland City."Evan said rather shyly.

"Well trust me! You are gonna love it here! Also,don't mind Shark over has a bit of a short temper."Yuma whispered to him.

"I'm sitting right next to you and heard everything."Shark growled.

"Oh? Uhh...forgot you were there."

"Oh screw off Yuma."

Ohhhhh? A sudden new kid arrival? Is there more to Evan then he is showing behind that shy expression? Also,what has happened to Hunter with his sudden disappearance? All will be revealed in later in the story! Also,here's a sneak preview since the next chapter get's interesting!

Yuma and Kai were suddenly stopped in their tracks by the sound of a sudden voice."Do you really think you have what it takes to beat this number hunter?"The source of the voice walked out of the males blue hair stood wore a blue suit with some padded armor on it,along with knee pads and elbow also wore a red vizor which hid the color of his eyes.

"Huh? Just who are you supposed to be?"Yuma asked the mysterious stranger.

"The name's Vizor. It's best if you take my word for it. That Number Hunter is more powerful than you can imagine."Vizor stated with a small look of grimace on his face.

"And just why should we believe you?"Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You may not believe me,but maybe your little floating friend right there will see what I'm talking fact…"Some weird symbol appeared in Vizor's left eye,giving off a bright red light when it it cleared,Astral was in plain sight,much to the shock of him and Yuma.

"Oh my! This is rather shocking!"Astral said in shock.

"Alright pal,I've had just about enough of you!"Kai said as he pulled out his duel disk,only to be stopped when Yuma put his hand in front of him."But Yuma-"

"Kai,you get going.I'll handle this guy."Yuma cut him looked from Vizor back to Yuma,before nodding.

"Just be careful you dork."Kai said as he ran off ahead.

"So you really wanna take me on?"Vizor asked.

"You bet! If I can take you down,that Number Hunter is gonna be easy pickings! Duel Disk Set!"Yuma strapped on and activated his duel did the same,but his duel disk was a circular pad that was strapped to his deck slot was in the middle and all the monster zones were all around the circular shape,with the spell and trap zones being underneath each of the monster zones.

"Duel Gazer Set!"Vizors red vizor gave off a red glow,working as a duel gazer for Vizor.

"Let's Duel!"

AR Vision Link Established!

Vizor:4000

Yuma:4000

I would cut the preview here,but I'm gonna show you one last part of the next chapter,which is really exciting.

Current Status of the duel…

Vizor:3000

Monster Zone-T.G. Sonic Warrior Rank 5 Atk.2600 Def.1000

T.G. Hyper Librarian Lv.5 Atk.2400 Def.1800

T.G. Wonder Magician Lv.5 Atk.1900 Def.0

T.G. Shadow Ninja Rank 8 Atk.2900 Def.100

T.G. Power Gladiator Lv.5 Atk.2300 Def.0

Spell and Trap Zone-2 facedowns.

Yuma's Field

Yuma:800

Monster Zone-Number 39:Utopia Atk.2500 Def.2000 In defense mode

Number 19:Freezadon Atk.2000 Def.2500 In defense mode

Spell and trap zone-3 facedowns

Yuma was beyond guy had seen through almost everyone of his moves and almost anything he tried didn't was also worried because he didn't have a choice but to end his turn,thus putting him in only thing keeping him safe was the fact that only numbers could destroy numbers,so as long as Utopia and Freezadon stay on the field,he's got some defense.

"It's now my turn! Draw!"Vizor declared as he drew his next card.

Vizor:3 cards in hand

"I think you've dragged this duel out long enough Yuma! It's time I end this! First I'm tuning my T.G. Wonder Magician and T.G. Hyper Librarian! Yuma! Behold this new form of Synchro Summoning! Accel Synchro! Level 10! T.G. Blade Blaster!"Out of the three green rings,a warrior the likes of which Yuma had never seen before had appeared on the 's armor was almost completely green if it wasn't for a few spots of orange here and there. It's weapon was a blaster with a blade of energy sticking out of it.

T.G. Blade Blaster:Lv.10 Atk.3300 Def.2200

"That's insanely bad!"Yuma yelled out in shock.

"And it get's worse because I'm not done! I now rebuild the overlay network with T.G. Sonic Warrior!"The overlay network once again opened up."Arise! My new warrior! CXyz T.G. Sonic Destructor!"Out of the overlay network,the monster was in completely white armor and it's blade was a dark black color,which gave off a menacing aura,and most of his limbs were made of robotic parts.

CXyz T.G. Sonic Destructor:Rank 5 Atk.3000 Def.2800

"CXyz?!"Astral yelled in too was surprised by this new summoning method.

"This just keeps getting worse by the second!"Yuma's hand was shaking slightly.

"And now! Once more I build the overlay network with T.G. Shadow Ninja! Here we go! Chaos Xyz Light Evolution! Xyz Summon! Rank 8! CLXyz T.G. Nightmare Shadow Ninja!"A more terrifying version of Shadow Ninja appeared on the field,except it's shadowy limbs were replaced with robotic limbs.

CLXyz:T.G. Nightmare Shadow Ninja:Rank 8 Atk.3500 Def.1500

"How could this get any worse?!"Yuma was way beyond nervous this time.

"And now for T.G. Power Gladiator's evolution! Go Chaos Synchron Evolution! Prepare to see a power the likes of which you've never seen before! Appear! Level 6! CS:Power Horse Gladiator!"The new monster appeared to be Power Gladiator riding a brown horse that loud out a loud cry.

CS:Power Horse Gladiator:Lv.6 Atk.3000 Def.0

Yuma fell to his knees.'No way...this guy is near I have what it takes to even come close to beating this guy? Maybe I should just…'Yuma's hand moved shakily towards his deck.'I can just…'

Ohhhh! What will Yuma do? Find that out in the full duel in the next chapter! Until then,RedSniperTail signing out!


	7. Chapter 5

Current Status of the Duel

Jake:4000

Monster Zone-Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Atk.2500 Def.2000

Spell and Trap Zone-1 card face down

Opponent:800

Monster Zone-Number 57:Tri-Head Dust Dragon Rank 4 Atk.100 Def.2600

Spell and Trap Zone-None

"Good luck getting past my Tri-Head Dust Dragon!"The opponent taunted.

"I reveal my trap card! Dark Rebellion Force! By cutting my Dragon's points in half,he can slip past your defenses and attack you directly! Go Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Attack! Lightning Disobey!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon:Atk.1250

The opponent was sent flying backwards and against the wall when the blast connected,his life points hitting 0.

Opponent:0

Jake:Winner!

"That makes another Heart Piece and another Number!"

Elsewhere…

Current Status of the Duel

Kai:2600

Monster Zone-Silent Honour Shark Knight Atk.2800 Def.1500

Spell and Trap Zone-1 facedown

Opponent:1400

Monster Zone-Number 91:Thunder Spark Dragon Rank 4 Atk.2400 Def.2000

Spell and Trap-None

"It's now my turn! I draw! And I activate my facedown,Flowing Current! By reducing my monster's attack points to 0,you take damage equal to half of it's attack points! I reduce my Knight's power to 0 so you take 1400 points!"The opponents scream was drowned out by the current of water that washed over him.

Opponent:0

Kai:Winner!

"You mess with the shark,and you get the fangs!"

Day 2 of the tournament had started off with were being challenged left and right and being defeated left and right.

Grrrr…

Yuma's stomach rumbled loudly,making Evan and Sakuya sweatdrop."I'm so hungry…"Yuma whined.

"But didn't you eat before you left your house this morning?"Evan asked.

"Oh please,it takes at least 5 meals in the morning before Yuma isn't hungry anymore."Sakuya sighed,her mind soon wandering elsewhere while the two were talking.'Hm...I wonder how Quattro is doing right now? Wait...why I am thinking about him?! He tried to attack me! But he could be sweet if you think about it...Agh! What on earth is going on?! I need some space!'Sakuya's face was a bright shade of red as she ran away from Yuma and Evan.

"What's her deal? She sure was in a hurry."Evan said with his head cocked to the side.

"Eh,Sakuya can be really 's best not to question what she does."Yuma said,until an ice cream shop grabbed his attention."Ohhh! Ice Cream! Come on Evan!"Yuma then started to drag Evan along with him.

"Why must you keep dragging me?!"The blue haired teen yelled.

Speaking of Quattro,said male happened to be sitting on top of a tall building,alone in his thoughts.'Ugh...she's stuck on my mind like ! I wish I could just-'Quattro then voiced the last of his thoughts.

"Beat these thoughts out of my head!"Which is when he then realized that he wasn't alone,seeing as there was a second voice among his turned around,only to see the source of the second voice was none other than the girl on his mind.

"S-Sakuya?!"

"Q-Quattro?!"

"Why are you up here?"They both asked at the same time."Hey! I asked you first! No,I asked you first! Cut that out! It's not funny!"They were soon silent as they realized they were still saying the same thing as each awkward silence fielled the air,neither of them saying a word.

"So...what are you doing here?"Quattro asked,refusing to make eye contact with her.

"I just came up here to clear my about you?"Sakuya said,doing the same and avoiding eye contact with him.

"Same."Was his reply."So...about what happened…"

"Hey,no need to 's water under the bridge…"Sakuya said with a small again,a silence took the air,all except for the sound of the busy streets below."Umm...I actually brought a lunch my mom made if you want to…"

"Sure,I'd like to."Quattro said with a small smile,as Sakuya pulled a picnic blanket out along with a picnic basket.

Elsewhere in town…

Jake's body felt extremely heavy,and he felt like he was almost out of energy.'God damnit Faker,I was just fine before you added that that transformation to me…'Jake thought with a heavy sigh,his mind wandering back to what happened after he had collapsed on the floor after seeing Kite out cold on the floor.

Flashback…

,also known as Hayate Tenjo,looked over Jake's out cold form on the examining table."Orbital,give me a status update on Jake's condition."He said to the robot.

"H-his body seems to have had a m-m-massive energy I had got to him,his body had seemed r-r-really worn seemed to use what was left of his strength t-to get back here."Orbital said with a worried tone of voice.

"Hmm...I see."Faker nodded,turning away for a moment.'His body seems to be being affected by the Number's he's if he can resist the number's control,his body is taking a serious turn for the this worsens,I cannot say for sure that he will be able to continue times call for desperate measures.'He thought with a sigh,turning back around."Orbital,see to it that Jake is able to use Photon Transformation by the end of the day."With that,he started to walk away towards the exit.

"B-but ! Jake can already resist the number's control! W-Wouldn't that be a bit drastic?"That was when the doctor had stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm sorry? I didn't ask for an opinion,I ordered see to it Orbital."With that,he walked out the he was out of range of the medical room,Faker slammed his fist against the wall.'Jake,Kite...I hope when this is over,you'll be able to forgive me.'

Flashback end…

Jake leaned back against the wall."N-No way...I'm not gonna let this drag me keep fighting...for Hart."

Back with Sakuya and Quattro…

"Man,I never thought I would know someone who cooks better than my older brother!"Quattro complimented.

"Well,it's just something my mom taught me to do when I was young."Sakuya blushed the past few hours,they had been chatting away and to say,they were both enjoying each other's much that neither of them actually wanted to leave.

"Oh man,it's getting really Quattro,I got to get home."Sakuya apologized,starting to gather her things.

"Oh,I'd be glad to walk you."Quattro offered,a light blush stinging his cheeks when he did.

"U-Um...sure.I'd like that."Sakuya said,resisting her hardest to try not to blush,which failed walk most of the way was silent,until they had finally arrived at Sakuya's front door.

"Soooo...I guess I'll see you some other time?"Quattro said a bit awkwardly.

"Uh...yeah,sure."They just stood there awkwardly,neither of them moving from their current position.

'God damn,this is going on Quattro,make a freaking move already!'Quattro mentally yelled at silence was still in the air.'Oh god...Well,it's all or nothing!'Almost as if acting on instinct,he grabbed her by her shoulders,and yanked her into a kiss,Sakuya being surprised by the sudden action,and Quattro being shocked that he actually managed to do it.A few seconds later,due to the need for air,the two pulled apart.

"Whoa…"Was all Sakuya could muster up.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"Quattro's signature smirk appeared on his face.

"Yea,totally."Sakuya smiled as she walked back into her house,only to be greeted with the smirking faces of her brother and sister.

"Soooo…"Sakura giggled.

"So what?"Sakuya blushed lightly.

"Who's your new boyfriend?"Ephriam smirked,Sakuya's face lighting up a bright shade of red.

"How much did you guys see?!"Sakuya yelled.

"Enough to know you'll be doing our chores for a week if you don't want mom and dad to find out!"They both said at the same time,only to start running when Sakuya started to chase them.

"I will drag you little devil's down to hell!"

Quattro,hearing the commotion coming from the inside of the house,smirked and walked away."Ah... would you do without them?"


	8. Chapter 6

"Alice! No!"

He could only watch in horror as his little sister was being dragged away,and he couldn't do anything at all to help her.

"Alice...Alice...Alice...ALICE!"With a scream,he shot up out of bed and the sweat was practically dripping from his forehead."Just a bad dream...it's just a bad dream…"His skin looked deathly pale from the amount of fear that shook his body.

The person himself was named Alexander Kurosaki. He was exactly 18 years of age. He had piercing sea green eyes and a stern look that sent a chill down almost anyone he looked at. His hair was a turquoise color up front and dark blue in the back. His usual clothing consisted of a dark blue button up shirt along with a similar colored coat that almost reached down to the wore a pair of dark blue dress pants and black dress shoes.

As he walked the halls of the usually busy Raptor Corporation,they were empty,mostly because almost everyone in the building had been assigned a task outside of the building.'Alice...where on earth are you? It doesn't matter to me though,I'll make the bastards who took you away pay for messing with me…'Alexander thought angrily."Angel,have you picked up any energy source readings?"Angel was a little computer program that was installed into his duel disk for work purposes.

"No,none as of recently."Even though she was a computer program,her voice was very smooth.

"Alright,you may turn off for now."Alexander said,the computer program soon shutting down.

'Damn,if we're not getting any energy readings,then there's likely no chance that we'll ever find her...I just need to go for a my head.'He then started to walk out the building,the warm air of Heartland City blowing past his face. But before he even started to walk,he could hear a low growl coming from his extra deck."I know you're in the mood to battle Rise Falcon,but don't worry. Our next target will come soon."Alex said with a light smirk making its way onto his face,the growling coming to a stop.

At Heartland Academy…

"Good Morning Yuma!"

"Good Morning Saku-Wah!"Yuma didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he was wrapped in an almost bone crushing hug by Sakuya.

"Good Morning Tori!"Tori was spun in the air by Sakuya,soon ending in another hug,soon skipping to her seat and sitting down.

"Uh...is it Me,or is She acting very different today?"Flip said,his head tilted to the side.

"In the end,she is acting a bit happier than usual."Caswell said with a small sweatdrop.

As Kai entered the room,he too was wrapped in a surprise hug by Sakuya."Hey there Kai!"He was also soon released from her bone crushing hug,going back to her seat.

"Okay,what's up with Sally Sunshine over there?"Kai asked as he straightened up his scarf,since it had nearly fallen off during the hug.

"Ever since Sakuya hooked up with this guy she met,it's almost impossible not to see her in a good mood."Yuma said as Kai took his usual seat.

"Noted."Was all Kai said as he turned his attention to the front of the room as class had was boring as usual,until lunch had rolled usual,Yuma and his friends sat on the roof of the building.

"The usual! My Grandma's famous rice balls!"

"Yuma! You have to let me try some!"

"No way! Get your own Alito!"

While the others watched in amusement as the two wrestled around for the rice balls,it soon turned to shock as a card had zoomed right by,sticking itself into the wall.

"What the…?"Yuma and the others turned to the source of where the card was thrown from,they saw someone standing across them."W-who are you?"Yuma asked,his body shaking slightly.

"The name's Alexander Kurosaki."Alex hopped over to where his card was stuck,and pulled it out."I have some business with you,Yuma."Upon hearing that,Alito and Girag immediately stood in front of Yuma.

"Look pal,whatever business you have with Yuma,You can take up with us!"Alito wasn't sure exactly what this guy's problem with Yuma was,but he sure as hell wasn't just gonna sit there and do nothing.

"Wait,Alito-"Yuma had been cut off by Alexander.

"So be it,I'll take you both on if it means you getting out my way."Alexander said with his stern glare except for Girag and Alito had moved out of the way of the duel.

"Duel Disk Set!"Alexander's duel disk represented some kind of bird's edges of the black feathers looked sharp enough to cut through anything.

"Duel Gazer set!"A purple tattoo looking similar to a bird's wing had appeared over his eye,it's color changing from Green to Red.

AR Vision Link Established!

"Lets duel!"

Alexander:4000

Alito:4000

Girag:4000

"I'll kick things off! I draw!"Girag declared as he drew his sixth card.

Girag:6 cards in hand

"To kick it off,I'll start by playing my spell card Stone Column!"After playing that card,a large stone column appeared out the ground."For this turn,I'm allowed to use two monsters in my hand for an Xyz Summon! I use Fire Hand and Ice Hand from my hand in order to build the overlay network!"The two cards disappeared from Girags hand into the overlay network."Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Corrosive Acid Hand!"Out of the overlay network came an almost giant hand. The hand was covered in rock like armor,and underneath the surface of it,its entire body was made up of a slimy acid.

Corrosive Acid Hand:Rank 4 Atk.2200 Def.1000 OLU:2

"I now end my turn!"

Girag:3 cards in hand

"Hm? That is rather strange."Astral said as he floated next to Yuma.

"Huh? What is it Astral?"Yuma asked curiously.

"If Girag had used his monster's special ability,he could have dealt Alexander 400 points of damage for every card in his he did is rather odd."Astral said with a small confused looked.

"It's my turn! I draw!"Alito said as he drew his next card,smirking he saw what it was.

Alito:6 cards in hand

"I play my spell card Overlay Disappearance! First off,I have to get rid of both of Acid Hands overlay units!"Both of the overlay units on Girags monster disappeared into the spell card."This gives me the power to Xyz Summon 2 monsters from my Extra deck! The requirement is that I the monsters I use have to be one of the required monsters in order to summon them and I have to reduce their power to 0 till the end of my turn! I now rebuild the overlay using Ice Hand and Fire Hand for a double Xyz Summon!"Both overlay units disappeared into two separate portals.

"Here we go! Xyz Summon! Rank 4 Battlin Boxer Acid Warrior and Rank 4 Battlin Boxer Led Yoke!"The first monster appeared out of the portal. The battle armor it was wearing looked old and worn out,and it had several cracks on of those cracks leaked a slimy green face was unrecognizable due to the slimy acid forming most of its body.

Battlin Boxer Acid Warrior:Rank 4 Atk.0(Originally 2500) Def.1000

The second monster came out of the second portal. This warrior,unlike the second one,had no cracks on its body armor. Although its head and arms were locked up in some kind of ,you could see its face more clearly since it didn't have any acid on any parts of its body.

Battlin Boxer Led Yoke:Rank 4 Atk.0(Originally 2200) Def.1800

"I now use my Acid Warriors special ability! By getting rid of its overlay unit,you get slammed for 500 points for every Xyz monster on the field! There's 3 on the field,so you're taking 1500 points of damage!"Alito explained with a smirk as the overlay unit disappeared into the acid.

"But it's about to get worse than that! I use Corrosive Acid Hand's special ability! Once per turn,when you're about to take damage from a card effect that isn't my monster,I can double it!"As Girag explained that,the Hand released a soundwave that seem to not phase Alexander as it shot through him.

Alexander:4000-3000=1000

"I'm calling it a turn with that!"

Alito:5 cards in hand

"Aw yeah! Alito and Girag have this in the bag!"Yuma and his friends were cheering,all except for Kai.

"I wouldn't get so excited."When Kai said that,everyone's cheering stopped.

"Huh? But look at the life point difference! There's no way this guy can win!"Cathy said while extending her sharp nails.

"Just watch closely."Kai said as he turned his attention back to the duel,only to be shocked and confused when he saw Alexander had disappeared,much to everyone else's shock.

"WHAT?!"Everyone but Kai yelled in shock.

"Me and Girag looked away for Just a minute! Then he just goes disappears!"Alito yelled out in shock.

"Why does this day just keep getting weirder and weirder?"Yuma questioned.

"Because you're a weird magnet,that's why Yuma."Kai sighed with a bit of annoyance.

"Eh,whatever. I do wonder what he could have wanted with me."Yuma said as he re-set the little mini picnic they were having on the roof of their school.

"Yuma,with the whole number situation,some guy wanting you for some mysterious reason is a headache for another day."Kai sighed as he layed back down on the blanket."Besides,if one more strange thing happens today,I'm avoiding you all."

"Alice! I finally found you!"

'Oh life,you can just bend over and kiss my ass while you're at it.'Kai thought rather bitterly.

Everyone had turned their attention to the source of the new voice,finding the source standing across from teen looked no older than 17 years old. His hair was dual comb over part of his hair was blonde and the back part of his hair was a dark blue color. His eyes were a sea blue color. He also appeared to be wearing a white riding suit,along with a strange looking bracelet with a blue gem in the middle of it.

"So...does anyone have any clue who or what this guy is doing here?"Bronk said with a look of confusion all over his face,until he saw something shine out of the corner of his eye. Having their curiosity get the better of them,everyone turned their attention to the source of the glow. The source? It was some kind of bracelet on Sakuya's arm. It was similar to the one the stranger was wearing. But this one had a purple gem in the middle rather than a blue one,which was giving off a purple glow.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Sakuya had just disappeared,along with that mysterious stranger. The only thing that could slip past Yuma's lips was one question."W...what the hell just happened?!"

With Sakuya…

"I'm gonna freaking kill you!"

"Now,Now! Let's be reasonable!"

"Being reasonable long left the building since you went and kidnapped me!"

"Well,lots of people make mistakes!"

"Ok,let me get a few things straight!"Sakuya sighed,rubbing her aching forehead."Your name is Yugo. This place is Your hometown,also known as the synchro dimension,which is a completely separate world from where I'm from."

"Yep."

WHAM!

Sakuya sent a hard punch to his cheek,sending him flying against the wall of his room."That's what you get for kidnapping me you damn jackass!"Sakuya sighed and sat down on his bed."God,what am I gonna do? My parents are gonna be freaking out,my brother and sister are gonna freak out,and...oh God...how am I gonna explain this to Quattro if I ever get back?"Sakuya buried her face in the Palm of her hand.

"The GRT!"Yugo suddenly exclaimed,grabbing Sakuya's attention.

"The what?"She asked,raising an eyebrow.

"The Grand Racing Tournament! I was thinking of some way I could make it up to you! It's a dueling tournament for all kinds of turbo duelists! But first I would need to make you a duel runner,get you accustomed to the new rules,and the registration would Take a bit…"Sakuya had started to zone out a bit. That cheerful expression had reminded her so much of Yuma whenever he was dueling.

"Sure,that sounds like fun."Sakuya smiled as she stood up off the bed.

"Huh? You mean it? All right! But first,we're gonna have to change your outfit a bit."It was at that point that Sakuya felt slightly offended.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"She asked,raising an eyebrow.

"U-uh...no. It's just that if your gonna be a turbo duelist,you might as well look like one. Please don't punch me again!"Yugo shielded his face.

"And that's why you remind me so much of one of my friends. Now get out! I have to change my outfit!"Sakuya shoved him out of the room and closed the door. Yugo blinked a few times,almost to see if that had just happened.

"Did I just get kicked out my room by a girl?"He asked himself.

"Yep!"

After about 20 minutes of waiting,Sakuya had finally come out of his room. The outfit was a purple riding suit,with an 'H' etched into the middle of the outfit. The shoulder pads and knee pads were a light pink color and the boots were a similar color to the suit itself.

"It takes you 20 minutes to put on an outfit?"Yugo whined.

"Well,it took ten minutes to pick out the suit and boots and 10 minutes to make the 'H'."Sakuya smiled as she twirled around a bit,until Yugo had tossed some kind of device in her hand."Uh...this is…?"

"It's your new duel disk! When you told me about how dueling was back in your universe,I thought I might as well get you accustomed to the rules of dueling here!"Yugo flashed her a bright smile,that same one that reminded her of Yuma.

As they were walking around the city,Yugo was explaining the new duel rules in this universe. While Sakuya was listening,she was also taking in the beautiful city as they were walking around.'This place is so much different than Heartland City. It's so beautiful.'She thought with a big smile.

"And we are here!"Yugo suddenly yelled,pulling Sakuya out of her daze."The Turbo Arena! Where people come to either duel,or watch in the stands!"

The arena was rather looked like it could hold more people than Sakuya could count. The tracks themselves seemed to stretch all over the city. While Sakuya was admiring the view from the stands,she had not noticed that Yugo had signed both her and himself up.

"Alright! Now that's taken care of,it's time to get you your Duel Runner! Now there's a shop not to far from here! Let's go!"That large amount of energy also reminded her of Yuma. It was once again another trip around the city.

"Lauryn! It's your favorite-Whoa!"Yugo ducked as a screwdriver was impaled into the wall next to Yugo.

"Oh no! You know damn well that you're not supposed to be here on my day off! It's annoying enough that I have to be cleaning duel runners in the shop on my day off! I don't need you wrecking the runners!"This female looked to be around Sakuya's age. She has black hair that was tied into a ponytail. She also wore a pair of square framed glasses. She wore a plain white t-shirt,which seemed to be covered in oil stains in certain areas. She also wore a pair of plain black shoes and Black jeans.

"Aw come on Lauryn! You said I could come here if I ever needed one favor! My friend really needs a runner! Please Lauryn!"Yugo was on his knees begging.

"Hmmm...I suppose I can just this one time. But under no circumstances are you to tell my boss that I gave you a free runner! He will fire me in a heartbeat! Okay,girl,come with me. Yugo,stay here! I don't need you destroying any more of runners!"Sakuya had followed her into the back room,while he had stayed outside of the shop.

"So,what's your name New girl?"Lauryn asked as they entered the back room.

"O-oh. My name is Sakuya."Sakuya said a bit shyly.

"Okay then Sakuya,I got all kinds of Duel Runners that would be right for you. Now,are you looking for something fast or are you looking for something steady?"Lauryn asked as Sakuya browsed the many different types of runners,until one in particular caught her eye.

"I like that one over there."Sakuya said as she pointed to the one that caught her interest. The runner itself was purple,with no backside so she would have to be extra careful not to fall off or lose her grip. On both sides of it,it looked like the exact symbol on her 'Hero's Signal' trap card. An H,which represented the symbol for her Hero monsters.

"Are you sure? I mean,it's not that it isn't good,but those symbols are because Yugo thought it would be funny to paint them on there."Lauryn said with a rather annoyed sighed."But,I suppose a deal is a deal.I'll get it ready for you."

Yugo had been waiting for what felt like hours outside of the shop,until he heard the door opening,and saw Sakuya walking out with her runner."Ah,I see you got the one that has the old Yugo touch."He said with a goofy grin,once again reminding Sakuya of Yuma."So,wanna go give it a test spin?"He asked.

"Sure,let's hope you can keep up."It was at that moment that she had started up her runner,hopped on it,and drove off without Yugo.

"Hey,that's not fair! Come on,I didn't bring my runner with me! Sakuya! Wait up!"

Back in Heartland City…

"There have been more reports about this so called Number Hunter. Nobody has discovered the identity of this person,as the person flees the scene before anyone can identify them."That was when Shark turned the TV off.

"Man,what a total load. And the news actually expects us to believe that?"Shark grumbled as he sat down on the couch,along with Rio and Kai.

"Well,you honestly can't say stranger things have been happening Reginald."Rio said with a small sigh.

'Oh boy,Kite and Jake are really getting out of control with this.'Kai thought with a sigh,until a sudden explosion grabbed all their attentions.

"What the hell?!"Shark yelled.

"It sounded like it was coming from outside!"Kai,Rio,and Shark had all ran outside and started to look for the source of the had felt like hours of running,until they had finally came to a stop in a parking lot due to the need for rest.

"I think we're getting close now."Kai said after taking a few deep breaths.

"Yea,I think once we get out of here,we'll find the source of the explosion."Shark said,taking a few deep breaths of his own.

"Even if you do get out of here,do you really think you can stop the cause of that explosion?"The sudden voice surprised the source of the voice had came out from behind the the wall. The male appeared to be around 18 years of age. He had light blue hair that stood upwards. His eyes were covered by some kind of red vizor,so even though you could see his eyes,it was hard to tell what his eye color was. He seemed to be wearing a blue suit with padded armor on his chest and stomach area. He also had shoulder and knee pads.

"And just who are you supposed to be?"Rio asked.

"The names Vizor. I'm here to tell you that finding this source will make you change the way you see the people around you completely."Vizor said with a serious look.

"Alright,I think I've had just about enough of you pal."Shark said as he pulled out his duel disk.

"Kai,you go on ahead. Me and Reginald got this guy."Rio said as she took out her own duel disk.

"Alright,you be guys be careful."Kai said,but before he ran off,Rio had tossed him a card."H-Huh?"All Rio did was wink at him,a faint blush rising to his cheeks before he ran off.

"So you two are really planning on standing in my way?"Vizor asked the Kastle siblings.

"We're standing here aren't we?"

"Alright then. So be it. But if we're dueling 2 on 1,then you gotta play by my rules. Which means…"He pulled out two strange devices and handed them to Rio and Shark.

"Just what the hell are these things?"Shark asked in confusion.

"Back in my world,this is what we use as duel disks. The only difference in the rules is that nobody is allowed to draw on the first turn. Now let us begin."Shark,Rio,and Vizor all loaded their decks in the deck slot and their extra decks in a different slot

"Duel Disk Set!"When the duel disks were activated,instead of the duel disks they used,this one seemed to look like one of the old generation duel disks. Except this one,instead of being made of a plastic material,this seemed to be made out of an energy like material. The monster zone was black,while the outer rim was blue for Sharks,purple for Rio,and red for Vizors.

"Duel Gazer Set!"Instead of a duel gazer,Vizors red visor gave off a Slight glow,signaling its activation.

AR Vision Link Established!

"Duel!"

Shark:4000

Rio:4000

Vizor:4000

With Kai…

'Almost...outta here…'Kai could see a light up ahead,so he gave himself one last push and finally exited. But he really wasn't prepared for what he saw next. It was definitely Yuma he saw dueling,but the opponent...he wasn't sure if it was Jake or somebody else. He had the same face,but this person's eye color was purple. He did have the same hairstyle as him,but part of his hair was a dark purple color. His outfit did seem pretty worn out. The green t-shirt he wore seemed pretty faded. The black jacket he had draped over his shoulder looked worn out and torn a bit at the bottom. He wore a pair of worn out black jeans and a pair of black shoes. But what was really tipping Kai off was the fact that Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was on his field. And it looked ready to fire at Utopia. Kai put on his duel gazer,and was more than shocked to see the current status of the duel.

Yuma:1500

1 card in hand

Monster Zone:Number 39:Utopia Rank 4 Atk.1500(originally 2500) Def.2000 OLU:None

Spell and Trap Zone:None

Lance:2500

3 cards in hand

Monster Zone:Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 Atk.2500 Def.2000

OLU:2

Spell and Trap Zone:Equip Spell:Xyz Binding Chain(Equip To an Xyz Monster On your field. All Xyz monsters your opponent controls loses 500 attack points for every overlay unit the equipped monster has.)

"Yuma!"Kai yelled out his name,grabbing his attention.

"Kai!"Yuma yelled back in surprise,only to get sent flying along with Astral when the blast connected with Utopia.

Yuma:1500-1000=500

"Stop!"Kite shouted as he stood in front of Yuma.

But when The opponent took one look at Kai,his eyes seemed to widen for a moment,before going back to normal."Stay out of the way! This does not concern you!"He yelled in anger.

"Sorry! But when you mess with my friends,it does concern me!"Kai said as he clenched his fist tightly."Yuma! Give me your Duel Disk! I'm taking over for you!"

"But Kai! This guy is really tough!"Yuma tried to warn him.

"And I clearly don't care! Now give me your Duel Disk! I will not ask again!"The anger was clear in Kai's voice,so Yuma did as he was told and handed over his duel disk and cards to Kai.

"So you're gonna take his place? No matter,it's still gonna be the same outcome! Now continuing my turn! I play the Quick-Play Spell Card Dark Wind! If a dark attribute monster failed to destroy a monster by battle,which my Dark Rebellion failed to do,you get hit with 1000 points of damage! This duel is game over for you!"A burst of dark wind was blasted out from the spell card.

"Oh no! Look out Kai!"Yuma yelled out in worry.

"I use the spell in my hand! Reflection Of Truth!"When Kai played the car,a mirror had appeared in front of him.

"If I'm about to take damage a second time this turn,this card sends the damage straight back to you! And for its second effect,if I slice my points in half,that damage is doubled!"

Kai:500-250=250

The dark wind was reflected off the mirror and back towards the opponent,who skidded across the ground on his feet,but still managed to stand on his feet.

Lance:2500-2000=500

"Not bad! But you'll have to do more than that to beat me! I end my turn!"

Lance:2 cards in hand

Kai:No cards in hand

"My turn! I draw!"Kai said as he drew his next card.

Kai:1 card in hand

'But I'm stuck now. As long as that Equip Spell is in play,Utopia's attack points are stuck the way they on! Think Kai,think!'Kai was struggling to think of a strategy.

"Today is a lucky day for both of you! I have to leave! But next time you won't get lucky!"As Lance said that,he suddenly teleported away,making both Kai and Yuma sigh in relief,until something else grabbed Kai's attention.

'Shark and Rio!'At that thought,Kai rushed off,not even giving Yuma a chance to catch up.

But when they had got to their location,it was too late. Vizor was gone and Shark and Rio seemed to be in a lot of pain,making Yuma and Kai waste no time in getting them to the hospital.

"So how are they doing doctor?"Kai asked as the doctor stepped out the room.

"No need to worry. They have some minor injuries,but all they'll need is a couple of days of rest and they'll be fine."The doctor said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you doctor."Yuma said as the doctor had walked off.

"Man,if I had never left them,they might have had a chance of winning that duel."Kai sighed.

"Hey man,don't go beating yourself up about it. Come on,you can spend the night over at my house. Maybe that will take your mind off things."Yuma offered as he and Kai had exited the hospital,unknown to them that someone had snuck into the Kastle twins hospital room. The mysterious shadow figure stared down at Rio with eyes of relief.

"I finally found you...little sis."

Elsewhere,in Heartland City…

The shadowy figure Sat down in front of his computer,pulling up separate pictures of six certain people on the big monitor for everyone in the room to see.

"Yuma Tsukumo. Reginald 'Shark' Kastle. Kite Tenjo. Jake Tenjo. Kai Stekel's. Sakuya Yuki. Each with their own hidden talents and unique abilities. Under no circumstances are you to underestimate anyone of them,should you encounter them. Report anything you find,back to me. Am I clear?"

"Yes ."With that,everyone in the room except for that one individual had left the room.

"But this one in particular…"He zoomed in on Sakuya's picture."This one recently went ...I'll have to look into that more. I also have reason to suspect that she's in some way tied to the Fusion Dimension theory...But that will be for another day…"With that,he left the room,darkness overtaking it when the computer and big screen turned off.

Ooohhhh! There might be more to Sakuya than what meets the eye! But even bigger questions! Who is this mysterious Vizor? Who is this weird Jake look alike? Who is this person claiming that Rio is their little sis? What kind of world has Sakuya gone to? Is anyone gonna have that last slice of cake over there?

Sakuya:I deserve it! I got kidnapped!

Jake:No way! I deserve it! Some dude is copying my act!

Shark:Oh hell no! I am the one who got attacked! Gimmie that slice!

*a huge dust cloud forms behind me*

Me:Uhh...I'm gonna wrap this up before one of them kills each other! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Favorite,follow it,and review it! Until the next chapter,this is RedSniperTail Signing Out! Kite! For god's sake,put the knife down! Come on guys! This is my room and that's not even your cake!

*camera static*


End file.
